Keep On Keepin' On
by mercurialwoman922
Summary: Annalise Seaver is just a normal witch and chef in search for a job. When she finds one working for none other than Piper Halliwell, will she be baking cookies or potions? ChrisOC and post Forever Charmed in new future! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** When Chris died in season 6, his soul was sent into the future and returned to his body there. The elders gave him both set of memories so that he remembered both the bad world and the new one but the memories of the bad world were distant. This story takes place a year after the transformation.

I've read some pretty great Chris/OC stories out there but the sad part is that there aren't that many of them out there. So...I decided to write my own! I'm on vacation right now so I don't know if I'll be able to finish the story...but that doesn't mean that good reviews won't change my mind...lol. So please review and give me your comments so I won't be too lazy to finish this story!

**Disclaimer:** I could never be smart enough to come up with any of the original Charmed characters so...I don't own anything but the characters you don't know.

**Family Line:::::**

_Piper (52) + Leo_

Wyatt (25) + Emily (24)

Matthew (Matt)

Chris (23) + Annalise (Alise) (23)

Melinda (20) + Lucas (21

_Phoebe (49) + Coop_

Pollyanna (Polly) (13)

Paisley (Paisy) (20) + Richard (21)

Phiona (Phee) (18) + Craig (20)

_Paige (48) + Henry (50)_

Henry (17)

Pascale (Cally) (15)

Prya (Rya) (15)

_Billy (39) + Camden (Cam)_

Reese (21) + Nora (20)

Jillian (Jill) (11)

**Jobs::::::**

P3 – Chris

Quake Restaurant and Catering – Piper, Coop and Annalise

Cupid's Arrow (Magazine) – Billy (editor) and Phoebe (Head Writer)

Magic School – Paige (Headmistress and Teacher), Leo (Dean of Students and Teacher), Wyatt (Dean of Activities and Teacher), Melinda (Teacher of Younger Students)

Paisley – Social Worker in Training (after Henry)

* * *

A shrill sound rang out throughout the Hallowell manner. This, mixed with the sound of a babies cry was enough to make any person crazy and annoyed, especially Wyatt Hallowell. Bouncing the baby boy in his arms, he picked up the ringing phone from its mother and opened it. 

"Hallowell manner, Wyatt speaking," he said quickly and he shushed the child, trying to get him to quiet down.

"Hi, this is Annalise Seaver. May I please speak to Piper Hallowell," a voice woman's cheery voice replied.

Wyatt switched the baby to his other arm as he cried louder, as he said, "She's not available at this time, can I take a message?"

"What? I didn't hear that," the woman replied.

"I'm sorry, my son has a fever and he's acting really fussy. I said that she's not here at this time, can I take a message though?" Wyatt replied, as the baby finally quieted down.

"Yeah, sure. Can you tell her that I'm calling about the job ad she placed in the newspaper and that it would be wonderful if we could meet in person and talk things out? When do you think would be a good time to come over?" Annalise asked.

Wyatt's eyebrows rose in surprise, knowing that his mother was worried that no one would take the job, as he said, "That's wonderful. You can definitely catch her at home from the morning until around 2 in the afternoon. You can come over tomorrow if you like at noon?"

"That sounds great. I'll be there. Thank you," Annalise replied, sounding excited.

"No problem. Bye," Wyatt said.

With a final goodbye from Annalise, Wyatt hung up the phone. Just as he walked to the play pen to put his son inside, the little boy began to cry again. Wyatt tried to rock him but the little boy struggled against him. Sighing, he rose his hand and placed it an inch from the babies chest. A golden glow shone from his hand as the baby stopped crying and the fever disappeared.

Annalise walked up the steps of the manor, straiting her white button down long sleeve shirt in the process. She put the keys to her Silver BMW into her purse as she reached the door.

_Calm down Lise_, she said repeatedly in her head. _You can do this. Forget the fact that she's a charmed one and that with a flick of her wrist she could blow you up into a tiny million pieces. _Annalise took a deep breath and let it out, raising her hand to ring the bell. She stood there, waiting for someone to open the door while rocking back and forth on her heels. After around half a minute of waiting, the door opened and there stood Piper Hallowell, wearing a yellow apron with flour all over the front.

Piper looked at the young woman in front of her. She stood around the same height as Piper with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves bunched up at the elbows and with the first couple of three buttons undone, showing her black camisole top.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Annalise Seaver. I'm here to see Piper Hallowell," Annalise replied also with a smile.

"Well you're looking right at her. Is there something that you needed?," Piper asked somewhat confused.

Annalise was the one to look confused now. "Um...I was the one that called about the job offer."

"I had no idea anyone called," Piper said giving Annalise an odd look.

"Well, I called yesterday and spoke to someone. They said you weren't home and when I told him that I was calling about the offer, he said to come today at noon."

"Come in, come in," Piper said when she realized that she hadn't done so before. "Who did you speak to?" she asked as she ushered Annalise into the living room.

"Um...Someone named Wyatt," Annalise said looking around the house and at the pictures. There were tons on the wall, of both old and young people.

Piper laughed nervously and yelled out, "Wyatt, will you come done here please. We have a guest." Annalise turned back at the sound of Piper's yell and watched as a tall man walked into the living room holding a small one year old baby boy who was happily holding his bottle and drinking what looked like apple juice. Annalise stared at the man who was supposed to be all powerful and twice blessed but was surprised to see a plain short haired blond man who looked like he could barely hurt a fly by the way he was gently holding the child.

"Yeah mom?" Wyatt asked as he stared at his petite mother.

Forcing a smile, his mother said through slightly clenched teeth, "You never told me that Annalise here called. And you certainly never told me that she was going to come over."

Wyatt's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Whose Annalise?"

Annalise took a step forward and said hesitantly, "Um...I am. Annalise Seaver. I called yesterday."

Wyatt's eyes opened in surprise. "Oh yea. Hi. You called asking for mom and I told you to come over at 12 and then I was supposed to tell mo-" Wyatt stopped as he realized his mistake. He turned to his mother and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry mom. I completely forgot. Matthew had the fever and-"

"It's ok, sweetheart." Piper said smiling at the little boy who smiled back at her. She turned back to Annalise and smiled sweetly. "How about we take this into the kitchen? I think I smell my cookies."

Annalise nodded as she followed into the kitchen, smiling at Wyatt and the baby as she passed them.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter sometime in the next couple of days! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I could never be smart enough to come up with any of the original Charmed characters so...I don't own anything but the characters you don't know. 

**Family Line:::::**

Piper (52) + Leo

Wyatt (25) + Emily (24)

Matthew (Matt)

Chris (23) + Annalise (Alise) (23)

Melinda (20) + Lucas (21

Phoebe (49) + Coop

Pollyanna (Polly) (13)

Paisley (Paisy) (20) + Richard (21)

Phiona (Phee) (18) + Craig (20)

Paige (48) + Henry (50)

Henry (17)

Pascale (Cally) (15)

Prya (Rya) (15)

Billy (39) + Camden (Cam)

Reese (21) + Nora (20)

Jillian (Jill) (11)

**Jobs::::::**

P3 – Chris

Quake Restaurant and Catering – Piper, Coop and Annalise

Cupid's Arrow (Magazine) – Billy (editor) and Phoebe (Head Writer)

Magic School – Paige (Headmistress and Teacher), Leo (Dean of Students and Teacher), Wyatt (Dean of Activities and Teacher), Melinda (Teacher of Younger Students)

Paisley – Social Worker in Training (after Henry)

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been incredibly busy since being back at school. Hope you enjoy!

Annalise closed her eyes in ecstasy as a wave of pleasure flowed through her. She had never tasted anything so good before. She opened her eyes only to find herself staring at a smiling Piper Halliwell.

"So, what do you think?" Piper asked excitedly.

"What do I think? I think that it's the best damn chocolate chip cookie that I've ever had. And I've had lots of chocolate chip cookies."

Piper smiled as she started to load the cookies onto a beautiful flower covered plate. "Thanks. This batch is actually for my niece Pollyanna. She has a party at school and asked me to make something for her. The way these things go around here I'm going to have to hide them quickly." Piper covered the cookies with plastic rap and put them on the counter. "So, I looked over your resume and everything looks amazing. Culinary school and a year's internship in Italy. Wow!"

Alise blushed. "Actually, you can't really call it an internship. My grandmother is a top chef in Italy and I worked for her when I went visiting."

"That's still impressive. But why did you quit your last job at La Cuisine? It's an amazing restaurant."

"It was complicated," Alise said, then anger coursed through her. "No, actually it wasn't. The manager is a pompous jackass who doesn't know how to treat women as equals instead of servants. So, I quit."

Piper nodded, and then looked as though she were contemplating something. Alise got nervous but then Piper spoke.

"Everything here is incredibly impressive. And I do need a new catering chef. So, congratulations, you've got the job." Piper smiled as Annalise smiled and unexpectedly pulled Piper into a big hug, muttering thank you's. Just as she let go, the door to the kitchen opened. Both women turned to the doorway to see a fairly tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He walked into the room with a teenage girl about 14 or 15 on his back. The girl, who had long light brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail, was laughing hysterically at something the man had said. His gaze moved from the girl's laughing form to the two women standing in front of him to the plate of cookies on the counter.

"Don't even think about it Chris," Piper said, reading her son's mind.

"Hi, Aunt Piper!" the girl on Chris's back said.

"Hey Rya, where's your sister?" Piper asked smiling.

"Playing with Matthew," the young girl apparently named Rya turned her gaze alone with her big cousin towards Alise. Chris's gaze opened in shock as he stared at the young woman. Rya looked at her curiously and said, "Who are you?"

"Rya!" Piper chastised. She turned to Alise who was still staring at Chris and said, "Chris, Rya, this is our new catering chef Annalise."

"Alise for short," Annalise said abruptly. "Hi," she added looking at Chris.

Chris stared in shock for another second but then snapped out of it. "Um…hi. Congratulations on the job."

"Thanks," Alise said blushing under his stare. Rya turned from the new woman to his cousin, obviously noticing something those two weren't and started to get angry.

"Come on Chris. You promised you'd help me with my American History homework," she whined.

Chris tore his gaze from Alise who then started to look at the floor and looked at his mother. Piper gave him a soft nod and then turned to Rya. "Rya, why don't you go give Alise a tore of the manor?"

"I don't want to," Rya said rudely.

Chris turned to his cousin and gave him a puppy dog look. "Please?"

Rya seemed to calm down a few and then gently got down from Chris's back. "Fine." She turned to Alise and said, "Come on."

Alise looked at Piper who just smiled and nodded and then started toward Rya. On the way, she accidently brushed her arm against Chris's. A wave of electricity shot through her. It was also a wave of recognition. Her brows furrowed in confusion but she decided to ignore it and follow the teenager that was leading her.

Meanwhile, Chris had also felt the shock. His head was turned towards Alise's retiring form and was deep in thought when his mother's voice broke through.

"Is she a demon?"

Chris turned to his mother, still struck by the shock he had felt. "God no," he said in a low voice.

"Then what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," Piper asked concerned.

"You could say that. I knew her, in the other life."

"Chris, we've gone through this. You're going to see people that you used to know and their going to be different. Good."

"But mom," Chris sighed in frustration.

"How did you know her? Was she one of the resisters?"

"No. She was Wyatt's toy for a time," Chris said sadly.

"Oh," Piper replied, knowing what he meant. "Did he kill her?"

"No," Chris took a deep breath. "Bianca did. I met Lise when I was doing some inside work. She was beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. But then she spotted me and we started fighting. The fighting soon started to shift into something more and before we new it, we were hav-"

Piper put her hand up grimacing and to silence her son. "I get it. Let me guess, Bianca found out and killed her." Chris nodded solemnly. "Chris, she's different now. She's not working for Wyatt and Bianca isn't going to kill her. And as long as she's good, I'm going to let her work here. Frankly, we do need another caterer. So, you're going to need to put this behind you. Leave the other life in the other life. Ok?"

Chris nodded, still feeling disheveled after what happened. Now all he had to do was do what his mother had said, leave the other life in the other life. But that wasn't as easy as it sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I always feel so bad when I don't update because I know that I hate it when people don't update. So I am really sorry and I hope you guys enjoy. **SMALL EDIT. I'M SLIGHT OCD SO IT BOTHERED ME AND I HAD TO FIX IT. ******

Piper (52) + Leo

Wyatt (25) + Emily (24)

Matthew (Matt)

Chris (23) + Annalise (Alise) (23)

Melinda (20) + Lucas (21)

Phoebe (49) + Coop

Pollyanna (Polly) (13)

Paisley (Paisy) (20) + Richard (21)

Phillip (Phil)

Phiona (Phee) (18) + Craig (20)

Paige (48) + Henry (50)

Henry (17) + Brenda (17)

Pascale (Cally) (15)

Prya (Rya) (15)

Billy (39) + Camden (Cam)

Reese (21) + Nora (20)

Jillian (Jill) (11)

**Jobs::::::**

P3 – Chris

Quake Restaurant and Catering – Piper, Coop and Annalise

Cupid's Arrow (Magazine) – Billy (editor) and Phoebe (Head Writer)

Magic School – Paige (Headmistress and Teacher), Leo (Dean of Students and Teacher), Wyatt (Dean of Activities and Teacher), Melinda (Teacher of Younger Students)

Paisley – Social Worker in Training (after Henry)

"And now we're back to the living room and that completes our tour of our wonderful mansion," Rya said halfheartedly but Alise wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking around at the countless pictures that lined the walls. She smiled as she stared at a picture of a younger Chris with an arm around Piper at what looked like his high school graduation. He had a smile on that stretched from ear to ear; the same one that Piper had on.

A cough broke her from her trance. Alise turned around abruptly and saw Wyatt standing there grinning. His grin was contagious and caused Alise to also start grinning too. There was something about Wyatt that put her at ease, which made her feel comfortable.

"Hey, congratulations. I new you'd get the job," he said.

"Thanks," Alise replied, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Mom looks intimidating but she really isn't. Really she's just a big marshmallow on the inside," Wyatt replied as you two walked deeper into the living room and sat on the couch. Rya had disappeared somewhere. Annalise sat nervously on the couch in an awkward silence which of course Wyatt broke.

"So, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other I thought we would get through the awkwardness that comes with meeting new people. So, where are you from? What's your favorite color? What are you allergic to? Coke or Pepsi? Chocolate or Vanilla?" Wyatt asked smiling goofily.

Alise smiled right back and sat up. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, I'm from Denver Colorado. I moved here four years ago after college. My favorite color is magenta. I'm allergic to strawberries," at this Wyatt's eyebrows rose in questions and Alise said really quickly and kind of slurred, "Yeah, I know. It sucks. But if I eat them I get these huge red dots on my face and my tongue gets swollen and my face gets really itchy like I have the chicken pox but not really and now I'm blabbering and you probably want to feed me a couple of strawberries right now just to shut me up."

Wyatt just chuckled and said, "Actually it's kind of cute. Your nose scrunches up when you talk about something you don't like. My son does the same thing."

The fact that Wyatt had a son and was married by the looks of the ring on his finger should have bothered Alise but it didn't. It was strange. Most people would have thought that they had been flirting but honestly, it didn't feel that way. Wyatt was just someone she could be comfortable around, who she could easily talk to unlike Chris. Alise knew that if she was having this conversation with Chris that she would be a blubbering mess.

"He's adorable," Alise said remembering the little boy she had seen around an hour ago.

Wyatt glowed with pride. "Thanks. He looks so much like him mother though which is a good thing of course. Anyway, you never told me? Coke or Pepsi? Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Annalise chuckled and was about to respond when someone beat her to the punch.

"Coke. Pepsi's too sweet and mint chocolate chip because you love the smell and taste of mint and because green is your second favorite color." Both Annalise and Wyatt spun around. Wyatt gave Chris a questioning look which Alise didn't see as Alise stared dumbfounded at Chris.

"How..how…how did you…know?" Alise stammered out.

As though realizing what he did Chris opened his mouth to speak embarrassed and then closed it again. Finally, he got the courage and said, "Um…lucky guess?"

"Right," Alise said as a deep crimson blush crept up on her cheeks. Most people would have been completely shocked with Chris's 'psychic' revelation and questioned it, but knowing about the Charmed One's amazing and varied powers made her drop the subject. Alise realized that she and Chris were locked in a staring war and immediately lowered her eyes. She turned back to Wyatt still blushing.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go. I have some papers to grade and a lesson to make up. Congratulations again Annalise. You're part of our huge, exciting, and loud family now," Wyatt said doing something unexpected. He pulled Annalise into a hug which after getting over the first few seconds of shock, she returned. Wyatt pulled away and gave her a brilliant smile before going up the stairs. Alise took a couple of deep breaths before turned around to face Chris again. She was a little happy but for some reason hurt to see him walk out of the living room with what looked like an angry expression on his face. She sighed and then got up to go find Piper again. Alise entered the kitchen and saw Piper kneading some dough.

"Hey! I was just about to call you. You can start tomorrow bright and early. Like the ad said, from 8 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon unless we have a catering job that night. I like to make food in advance and then actually cook the food when we get to the place where we are catering. It makes everything less hectic. Or, what I usually do is prepare everything and put them in different containers and then cook them at the building. I'm all about making things less hard and more relaxed," Piper said while vigorously kneading the dough.

"Got it. Do you need any help?" Alise asked.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Would you? Because you don't have to. I'm making homemade bread."

"Sure! I have nothing better to do anyway." Alise said taking half the dough that Piper had left aside. She sprinkled some flour on the counter so the dough wouldn't stick and started to knead also, thinking about how happy she was that she had gotten the job, but also very nervous about hiding the fact that she was a witch also. Part of her was telling her to just be out with it and tell Piper but then the other part reminded her about the whole flick of the hand and explosion part. _I'll tell her. As soon as she trusts me, I'll tell her_, Alise thought with very little belief in herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a little treat for everyone! A big update! I was feeling inspired I guess because I watched 6 episodes of Charmed yesterday. Sadly, there was no Chris but what can you do? So, here is another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!

Chris stood at the top of the stairs and watched her with a smile on his face. It had been a two weeks since Alise had gotten the job as his mother's newest caterer and those two weeks had been a heaven and hell. It had been heaven to see her everyday with a smile on her face. It was also heaven to see her around Piper. In the other life, Chris had immediately known that she and his mother would get along. Both were strong, beautiful, funny, amazing, and they both loved the art of cooking. It had pained Chris to know in the other life that they would never meet. But now, they worked side by side and had formed a friendship. It had been hell though to not be able to touch her like he used to, whisper that he loved her while she fell asleep in his arms like he used to. And although he hated to admit it, it had also been hell to see her around Wyatt, laughing and joking around. He loved his brother to death but he couldn't help the pool of jealousy that settled in his stomach when he saw them together. He knew that they were just friends of course. Wyatt would never cheat on his wife, Emily.

Now, Chris watched as she made little airplane noises, trying to coax Matthew to eat the apple sauce she was trying to feed him. It was 7: 53, half an hour before Alise was actually supposed to be at work. She always came early to help Piper out with the family: feeding Matthew, making breakfast, and making lunch for all the children who gathered at the manor to wait for the bus to take to school. Breakfast was done and she sat among a group of labeled brown paper bags. Just then, the sound of the bus honking was heard and a storm of kids rushed out of the kitchen. The younger ones grabbed their bags, muttering thank you along the way. Annalise just smiled as she stood up holding Matthew and grabbed the baby food to throw away.

A flood of admiration flowed through Chris as he pictured her holding his child instead of Matthew, tickling him and kissing his forehead. Chris was so lost in thought that he didn't even sense Wyatt coming up behind him. It was only when Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder that Chris noticed and spun around, coming face to face with his brother.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of my," Chris breathed heavily, surprised.

"I'm surprised you even noticed. They way you were intently staring I'm pretty sure I could of told you that the source was back and you still wouldn't have noticed," Wyatt said with laughter in his eyes.

"Haha," Chris said pushing past his brother and walking into the kitchen. "Couldn't come up with a more recent demon than the source?"

Wyatt was about to respond when three voices spoke up before him.

"The source? Where?" the Charmed ones said in unison, each ready to stand up and fight. Both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and started laughing.

"Chill guys. We were just joking," Chris said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"That's not very funny. And you know my rule. No talking about demons in the kitchen, especially since Alise can come walking in at any moment," Piper said, taking the apple from Chris's hand before he could take another bit and putting a plate with an omelet and fruit in front of him and one in front of Wyatt. The brothers just shrugged and started to eat.

"About that," Paige said, smearing cream cheese on her bagel. "If we know she's a witch, a good witch at that, and she knows about us, why don't we just know together?"

Everyone looked at Paige with a questioning look as she glared at them. "Oh you know what I mean. Why don't we just tell her that we know that she knows?" Paige said.

"Well if she knows that we know she knows, she might feel uncomfortable and quit and I need her. She's an amazing cook," Piper added.

"But what if a demon attacks? If she knows that we know she knows, at least we'll know that she knows how to defend herself," Wyatt said with a mouth full of omelet. Piper glared at him for talking with his mouth full as he swallowed.

Chris was about to add that Alise was definitely capable of taking care of her self when a voice interrupted from the door.

"Who knows what?" Alise asked, only hearing the last part of the conversation. She walked over to Matthew's high chair and put him in it before turning to the group. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all trying to come up with a good explanation.

"Um, our aunt," Phoebe said.

"Our great aunt…twice removed," Paige added.

"She just had her car stolen and…" Piper said.

"We wanted her to take some self defense classes…so…it wouldn't happen again," Wyatt said, with a look of question and confusion on his face.

"Great aunt…car stolen, self defense, got it," Alise said, not really believing them but letting it go. She strolled over to the large refrigerator and opened it, searching for something. All eyes were on her, as though everyone was waiting for her to call them out on the horrible lie.

"Piper, I think we're all out of parsley and mint and they're a key ingredient for the vegetarian hor' dourves," Alise said turning to Piper.

Piper let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding in and smiled a nervous smile, "Would you mind going to get some?"

Alise shrugged and nodded, "Sure. We also need more sugar and olive oil. We're almost out."

Piper took out the catering credit card from her wallet and gave it to Alise, who put it in the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed her coat from one of the chairs, still aware of the silence in the kitchen. She was about to walk out of the door when Chris abruptly stood up and said, "I'll go with you."

Everyone turned to Chris shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, I've gone shopping by myself for sure," Alise said, becoming nervous and flustered.

"Yeah, I need to get some stuff too…for the club," Chris stammered out.

"Um…ok," Alise said, feeling her face get hot.

"Would you mind starting the car? We can take mine. I…uh…forgot something from my room," Chris said, tossing his keys to her, which she caught easily. Alise nodded and left the room, grateful to be getting some much needed fresh air. Chris turned back to the group of people who all had their eyes on him. "What?" He asked.

"Dude, you do know that that going shopping together doesn't count as a date right?" Wyatt asked, on the verge of laughter. Chris glared and punched him in the arm, making Wyatt actually start laughing out loud.

"Look, I have an idea. Instead of flat out confronting Alise about her powers, why don't we let her show us?" Chris said, annoyed at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I mean, we stage a fake demon attack and make Alise the target. If no one helps her, then she'll have to defend herself," Chris said.

"I like it. Fake demons for once," Paige said grinning.

"Ok then. I'll distract Alise for about an hour while you guys set things up," Chris said, grabbing his jacket of the chair and getting ready to go. 

"Uh, sorry sweetie but I have to go to work," Phoebe said sympathetically, also getting up.

"Yeah me too," Paige said also standing.

"Same here," Wyatt said, shoving the last bit of omelet in his mouth.

"Thanks guys," Chris said sarcastically.

"We can do it later. How about dinner, tonight?" Piper said, more towards Phoebe and Paige.

"Sure," they both replied.

"We haven't had the gang together for dinner in a long time," Phoebe replied, kissing a laughing Matthew on the cheek and waving to everyone else before exiting the building.

"Great, just great," Chris said angrily.

"Sorry Chris," Piper said sighing.

"Aren't you going to be late for your 'date'?" Wyatt asked, dodging another punch to shoulder while laughing. Chris groaned as he shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, both excited and dreading what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** 'Ello everyone! How's everyone doing? (Good I hope) Here is another update for all of you!! Enjoy and don't forget to give me some suggestions and comments! This chapter was a little hard to write so I'm sorry if it's bad! Dedicated to **Stormy322**.

_Applesauce, no. Peas, no. Asparagus, hell no. _Annalise made a face as her eyes scanned the jars of different baby foods. If it was one thing that she hated, it was asparagus. Alise loved to cook with the stuff but she hated the taste of it. Her eyes roamed until she found what she was looking for. _Puréed carrots, ah ha_! she thought. She grabbed a couple of cans and stood up, looking up and down the aisle for Chris. A smile crept up on her face as she watched him push the cart down the aisle towards her.

"Baby food? Secret ingredient?" Chris joked.

"See now that was just too funny," Annalise said sarcastically, placing the jars in the already full cart. "Actually, I wanted to get some for Matthew. I saw that he was running out so I wanted to get him some more."

"Aww, such a kind heart," Chris said grinning, earning a fake glare from Alise.

"Now I think that's everything, let's go," Alise said quickly with an anxious look in her eyes.

"Where's the fire?" Chris asked watching her start to sway on the balls of her feet.

"Um…I really have to pee!" She whispered so that only he could here, looking embarrassed.

Chris couldn't help but start laughing as a blush crept up her cheeks. Alise glared at him more as the started walking towards the check out. They paid for everything and made their way out of the store, driving home in silence. As soon as Chris turned off the car, Alise already had the door open and was getting out. Chris grinned getting out himself as he watched Alise sprint up the steps. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him with a sorry face.

"Sorry! Would you mind bringing the stuff in?" she yelled.

Chris nodded and let out a soft sigh as Alise opened the door and ran inside. He turned to the trunk of his car and flicked his wrist, hearing the soft sound of orbs.

"And this is my husband, Cooper," Phoebe said smiling up at a handsome man with dark brown hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you Cooper. I'm Alise," Alise said thrusting her hand out in front of her for Cooper to shake.

"Please, call me Coop," Coop said lightly picking up her hand and instead of shaking it, bringing it lightly to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Ok," Alise breathed, a blush creeping up her cheeks as Coop let go of her hands. Phoebe and Coop smiled as they walked away to talk to Piper and Leo.

Alise stood their dazed, as she touched the spot where Coop's lips had been. She was still thinking about it a few seconds later when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She jumped and spun around scared only to see the laughing faces of Chris and Wyatt.They shared a look only they understood. Wyatt spoke first.

"Looks like you just met Coop," he said teasingly.

"Coop," Alise sighed softly before snapping out of it. "I mean, yes. Yes I did. Why?"

"He's got you wrapped up around his little finger just like every other woman he meets. You are officially a member of CFC," Chris said.

"CFC?" Alise questioned crossing her arms under her chest.

"Coop's Fan Club," both Chris and Wyatt answer at the same time.

"You guys are crazy. I'm not a part of any fan club and I'm sure as hell not wrapped around anyone's finger," Alise replied annoyed.

"That's what they all say," Wyatt sighs, putting a hand on Alise's shoulder and shaking his head.

"It's so sad," Chris said doing the same thing.

Alise glared at them before pushing both their hands off. "I don't have time for this. Unlike you two lazy bums, I have work to do. I'm going to go set the table."

And with that, Alise turned her back on the boys and walked back to the kitchen as Wyatt and Chris started laughing. Around ten minutes later, everyone was seated around the table about to eat. They were just waiting for Chris and Paige, who were in the kitchen.

"No, I refuse to do it," Chris groaned.

"Come on Chris! You have to. You're the only one that knows what her powers are and can work with them," Paige said, trying to convince him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" Chris said more to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Paige said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Please Paige, don't make me do this!" Chris begged.

"Chris," Paige said sternly.

"Fine," Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now Piper wants this done before everyone starts eating. And minimal damage please. Thank you!" Paige said patting Chris on the shoulder. Chris sighed and stood up. _This is not going to go well. Definitely not going to go well,_ Chris thought as he muttered a small body changing spell. He looked down at himself satisfied. He looked like the average demon in the underworld and with a demons powers. Horribly dressed and in a desperate need of a shave but it was still him under it all. People who knew him well, like Piper or Wyatt, would have definitely been able to tell but he doubted that Annalise would. He could hear the soft chatter from the living room, sighed, and shimmered out of the kitchen and into the living room right behind Alise. She was talking animatedly to his cousin Phiona who was sitting across from her. He saw Phiona's eyes widen alarmed but then settle down again, apparently her mother (his aunt Phoebe) had told her what was going on. He grabbed Alise around the neck, trying hard not to hurt her, and easily picked her up out of her chair. The adults at the table stood up as though they were going to help her when Chris conjured a large knife and put it to her neck.

"Move and she dies," Chris growled. Chris put pressure around Alise's neck, hating himself for it as he tried to coax out a response from her. He got what he was looking for when Alise lifted her foot and stomped roughly stomped it on top of his. His hold on her lessened a bit but if was enough for Alise to escape his hold and elbow him in the gut. Chris let out a small groan but stood up quickly and lunged at Alise. Thinking fast, Alise back flipped out of the way and stood up. Chris also stood up and he and Alise were locked in a staring contest for around three seconds before what he dreaded the most happened. He felt a surge of warmth flow through him as a strong desire took over him. It was as though he was paralyzed; he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful creature before him. He saw Alise pick up the knife he had dropped but he couldn't do or feel anything except for lust after her. She beckoned to him with his middle finger and Chris watched as he took small steps towards Alise. He couldn't help himself, it was as though he were the puppet and she the puppet master. He was about a foot from her now and Alise raised her hand which held the knife and was about to send him back to the underworld when the hard and deathly glint that was in her eyes vanished, replaced with recognition.

"Chris?" she breathed confused. Chris couldn't take it anymore. This new strong desire plus the desire he already felt towards Alise took over what little conscience he had left and he did something he would regret later. He fought her control over his physical body and grabbed her around the waste, pulling her towards his already aroused body. _Perfect_, he though. She still fit as perfectly against his body as she had the first time. The confusion in her eyes changed and mirrored his own, full of lust. He put them both out of their misery crashed their lips together. The last sound that he heard besides the knife slipping to the ground with a loud clink was everyone's shocked gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's a brand new update! I'm feeling extremely happy and my love for TNT has just grown bunches! They are starting to play all the episodes over again from season one and I just watched the first four over again yesterday. Okay, I'm done rambling and you guys probably want to read so I'm going to stop now…okay starting now…Enjoy!!!

A small inaudible moan escaped Alise's mouth from the back of her throat as she felt Chris's hand knit itself in her hair. She couldn't remember the last kiss that had been this good, or if there was ever one at all. As soon as their lips had touched, it was as though an electric shock had run through her whole body, inflaming her from head to toe. Another shock went through her body when she felt the tip of Chris's tongue gliding across her lips, asking, no begging, her for permission. She hesitated at first, but as it made its second round across her lips, she gave up the fight and opened. Alise was amazed at how well Chris's tongue moved inside her mouth, gliding across her own tongue, and exploring every nook. It was as though he already knew every area and was just reacquainting himself. She was completely oblivious to everything around her. It was only when their need for air became too strong to ignore that they pulled away from each other. Breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against Chris's, her eyes closed.

It was the instant that her eyes shut that the consequences of what she had done all came swooshing into her brain like a large wave. Her eyes snapped open and she abruptly pulled away from Chris, jumping away from him like he was leaper itself. An eerie silence fell around the whole room as everyone stared at the scene before them. Alise let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and turned around, running as fast as her feet could carry her out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Safely away from the dozen pairs of eyes, she leaned against the closed door and tried to take deep breaths. _What was I thinking?_ She thought, mentally kicking herself. She had known, even before using her power on him, that it was Chris. Something deep inside of her had whispered the name in her head, but she had chosen to ignore it. She touched her finger tips to her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss.

Chris stood rooted to the spot with his eyes closed and his finger tips to his lips. He knew it had been a horrible idea.

"Chris?" Chris's eyes snapped open and his head spun around towards the voice. His sister in law Emily was standing next to him, a worried look in her big brown eyes. "I'll go talk to her," Emily said, giving Chris a sympathetic smile before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

Chris sighed, before turning back into his normal self and facing his entire family. "Um…sorry?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Sorry? Sorry? What the hell were you thinking Chris?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"I told Paige that this was a horrible idea!" Chris snapped back, just as annoyed.

"What exactly did she do?" Leo asked.

"She's part seductress," Chris said, suddenly very tired.

"Wait. So she's a demon!" his cousin Paisley exclaimed.

"No," Chris said with a touch of anger in his voice. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and turned to his cousin. "She's _part_ seductress not demon; there's a big difference. She got the power from her paternal grandmother but it's developed and become really strong. Her main power she gets from her mother: empathy. She can read people. Well, their emotions actually."

"Empathy?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah. She can also manipulate emotions," Chris replied.

"Chris-" Piper said in a warning tone.

"For the last time, she's NOT evil. She doesn't do it to innocent people. She can take emotions from herself or other people and project them at things. So, she can either take away your pain or make you feel pain. And she only uses the latter as a defense mechanism."

"Well," Piper sighed, motioning to her sisters to follow her as she made her way towards the kitchen, "At least she knows we know she knows."

Alise was vigorously scrubbing the counter, trying to get rid of the stain that had been long gone. Her head shot up when the door abruptly opened and in came Emily.

Emily took in her appearance and chuckled: she was wearing one of Piper's colorful aprons and had a wet dish towel in her hand. "Compulsive cleaner?" she questioned.

Alise sighed and gave up trying to clean the invisible stain. "The worst."

"You know, you don't have anything to worry about about what happened out there," Emily said, walking to where Alise was standing.

"Yeah right. Let's see: I hid the fact that I'm a witch from the most powerful witches of all time…and I'm still surprised that I'm alive. Not only did I lie to the Charmed Ones, but I also made out with their son in front of the whole family!" Alise groaned.

Emily smiled and put a comforting hand on Alise's shoulder. "Do you want to know how Piper and I first met? Wyatt and I were on our third date. You know, dinner and a movie…and then we came back here," Emily raised her eye brows and Alise smiled, understanding what she met. "Well, while we were having sex, the door opens and there's Piper, standing there glaring daggers at us."

"That must have been awkward," Alise said. She could feel the amusement and embarrassment roll off of Emily in waves as she laughed at the situation.

"It was. It really was. Especially when Wyatt announced that we were going to get married two years later. I swear all that was going through her head at the time was that night. But you have to understand Alise, that they aren't just the Charmed Ones. They've gone through this part of their lives. They've lived it and I'm pretty sure they've done things that are a hell of a lot worse than what you did. Right before the wedding ceremony, I started getting cold feet and just started talking nonsense. I apologized for that night and do you know what she said to me? She said that when she was 19, Grams caught her with on of her boyfriends too," Emily said. "She made me feel so much better that day and I ended up having the best wedding of my life."

"I know Piper's an amazing person. I'm pretty sure I know that better than any person," Alise said, muttering the last part.

Emily still heard and asked questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"My powers," Alise said, looking down.

"About those," a voice interrupted from the doorway. Both Alise and Emily looked towards the door to see the Charmed Ones standing there. Alise immediately tensed at the sight of the oldest Charmed One.

"I wanted to tell you Piper, I swear. I was just…I don't know…scared," Alise said in one breath.

The sisters walked toward Alise, the youngest two sitting while Piper stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, why were you scared?"

"Because you're Piper Halliwell. You've kicked demon ass since you were practically my age. You're a Charmed One. And…I didn't know how you would take the news, especially since I have some demonic heritage but I can assure you that I am in no way evil," Alise said.

"I know that. And I knew that you were a witch even before I hired you. I wouldn't have hired you if I wasn't sure of that. This whole little episode was a set up so we could get you to admit it to us. Actually, now that I think about it, it sounds like a stupid idea."

"Told you," muttered Phoebe, earning a glare from Piper.

"How did you know I was a witch?" Alise asked in a small voice, curious.

Piper thought about telling Alise the truth, telling her that it was because of Chris, but something told her that it was a bad idea. Instead, she put on a little smile and said, "Well I am a Charmed One aren't I?" Alise grinned and nodded.

"I have an idea," Phoebe said from behind. "Why don't you start over? Tell us about yourself."

Alise took a deep breath and nodded as everyone sat down. "Ok. Well my name is Annalise Meagan Seaver, I'm 23, and I'm a chef. Meagan was my grandmother's name. I'm a witch. My mother's family comes from a long line of witches. My father also comes from a line of witches but my great grandfather fell in love with a reformed demon, a seductress. She passed that power down to my grandmother who passed it down to me. I also have the power of empathy. I can feel what others feel. It used to be extremely difficult to control; it killed me whenever someone else felt pain because I felt it too. But then my grandmother taught me how to control it. I can't just create emotions though; I have to take them from others or myself. I love my current job because I work for an amazing person and she has an amazing family and an amazing son and I just completely made a fool of myself a few minutes ago," Alise said, the last part of her story a little rushed. "So, do I still have this job?"

"Alise, of course you still have this job. It doesn't matter if you are a witch or not or if your great grandmother was a demon or if you practically had my sons tongue shoved down your throat. All that matters is that you're a good person, which you are. I couldn't have asked for a colleague," Piper said standing up and pulling Alise into a hug, happy that the worst of it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for like a bagillion years. I've been busy but everyone's comments have given me the power to update. I have a special idea for anyone. If you would like to be a guest star in this story just message me or email me with your info (such as personality, power preference, age, looks, and such). You can be anyone from a relative to a demon that attacks the Charmed Ones. I just thought it would be a little interactive treat! Thanks everyone!!! I hope you enjoy.

Alise ran around the corner into the living room and smacked right into a tall hard chest. She was stopped from falling only by the person grabbing her upper arms and steadying her.

"Woah, slow down. Where's the fire?" Wyatt asked with the usual amusement in his eyes. Alise just freed herself from his grasp and ran around him, using him as some sort of shield. "Lise you're scaring me. You have this frantic look in your eyes. Is there a demon in the house?" Wyatt asked turning serious.

"No," Alise whispered in a hiss. "Be quiet!" she added.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting so weird," Wyatt said back, crossing his arms.

Alise sighed but whispered back, "He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Wyatt asked.

Alise sighed again annoyed as though expecting Wyatt to automatically know what she was talking about. "Chris you idiot."

Alise could literally feel his body shake as he laughed. "No he's not. How do you know?"

Alise stayed silent for a second. "I might have maybe sort of kind of possibly felt him…" she stammered out.

"You used your powers to spy on him?" Wyatt asked sort of amused.

"No I didn't. Not on purpose anyway. I used my powers to see how many people were in the house so I could know how many sandwiches to make for lunch and then I felt his orb," Alise defended.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you're hiding behind me. I thought you guys agreed to forget what happened last week; that it was all due to your powers and stuff."

"We did. But he's determined."

"What?"

"He's determined. When I felt his orb he was determined. And I mean really really really really really determined."

"And your point is…"

"My point is that if he's _this_ determined it means that he probably wants to talk to a person that's most likely me about something that's most likely what happened last week."

"Alise you're overreacting. You don't know that. He could just be _really really really really_ determined to eat."

"Oh please. You're the only one that's ever _really really really really_ determined to eat."

"Still you don't know that's it's because of you that-" before he could finish, a yell rang through the whole house.

"ALISE!" Chris yelled again walking from the kitchen to the living room. Wyatt stared at his brother in shock and flinched when he felt Alise pinch him in the back as an _I-Told-You-So_ pay back. "Wy have you seen Alise? I need to talk to her." Wyatt rolled his eyes and decided to pay Alise back for the pinch.

"Am I that big of a person that you can't see her hiding behind my back?" Wyatt asked rolling his eyes with a large smirk on his face. The smirk faded into another wince when he got pinched again.

Chris crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "No she's just that small of a person," he replied. "Alise can we talk for a second?"

"No, I'm busy," she replied wishing she had the power to orb or shimmer at the moment so she go somewhere far far away from where Chris was.

"Busy starting at the back of Wyatt's sweater?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um...I'm not staring…I'm taking the lint off of it…see?" Alise grabbed a piece of lint from the back of Wyatt's sweater and waved her hand in front of her in Chris's direction. All of a sudden, she felt herself falling and hit the floor with a thud as Wyatt orbed to stand next to Chris.

"Son of a bitch. Thanks a lot Wyatt!" Alise whined as she stood up rubbing her elbow.

"That's for pinching me _twice_," he shot back and orbed out of the way before Alise could launch herself at him.

"Why were you hiding from me behind Wyatt?" Chris asked seriously.

"Because I can't fit into the cabinet?" she asked hesitantly.

"Alise," Chris sighed. "We need to talk about last week."

Alise took a step back and said, "I thought we already talked about last week. I thought we decided to forget last week ever happened."

Chris shook his head and sighed again. "No you decided that we forget the whole thing ever happened. But I can't. You might regret it but I don't. Not for a second," he said looking at her in the eyes.

Alise almost melted as his enticing eyes captured hers in a trance. "You don't?" she whispered.

Chris shook his head. "No I don't. I'm kind of...kind of glad it did." At that, Alise gave him a skeptical look. "Ok maybe not in front of my entire family but I am glad we did share an amazing, entrancing, mind blowing kiss."

Alise blushed and bit her bottom lip. "You thought it was mind blowing?" she whispered shyly.

Chris grinned. "Well yeah. Didn't you?"

Alise's head shot up and she started nodding furiously. "Definitely yeah. Of course I did."

Chris took a step towards her. "So?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Alise asked back.

"So…do you want to do it again?" Chris asked cheekily.

Alise had to laugh at that. Chris looked too cute as he stood there grinning like a little boy, his in need of a cut so some of it fell into his eyes slightly. She folded her hands over her chest and grinned back just as cheekily at him.

"Well I want to," she said and put her hand out on Chris's chest to stop him from leaning completely forward towards her. "But I can't," she finished.

Chris frowned at that. "Why not?"

"Because I don't kiss guys I don't date," Alise said. At Chris's sarcastic look to remind her of the kiss they had shared she added hastily, "anymore."

"Fine," Chris replied smiling. "Lunch date?" he asked. Alise mock glared at him at his poor attempt. "Ok ok. Dinner, tonight. Be ready at 7," he said.

Alise nodded and reluctantly removed her hand from Chris's perfect chest and dropped it to her side. Chris took the chance to lean in again and barely placed his lips over hers. Yearning for his touch again, Alise leaned in, expecting to feel Chris's perfect lips on hers but instead finding only air. She frowned, realizing that Chris had just teased her and was about to go find him to reprimand when an idea came to her. If Chris wanted to tease her, well she should sure as hell tease back; and their date that night would be the perfect opportunity.

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed. A little bit of a cliff hanger at the end though hehe. Remember, message me if you want to be in the story! Lot's of comments mean faster updates!!! Thanks everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is late but on my defense I had already written half of it and emailed it to myself but the stupid thing didn't make it so I completely lost it. And I'm one to hold on to a bit of a grudge so as stupid as it sounded, I didn't write just to spite the stuff I had written before. It sounds completely crazy but then again, that's me. I hope everyone likes it! And remember, _comment or die_! Just kidding! But comments would be more than lovely, in fact they would be recommended! Don't you guys love Chris enough to leave him comments??? Anyway, big thanks to Stormy322 who shall be featured in the next chapter as…well I guess you guys will just have to read and find out but remember, comments make updates come faster! So enjoy!! 

Alise looked at the clock for the millionth time that hour. She had gotten off of work and immediately went back to her apartment, which was around twenty minutes from the manor. Now, she was sitting down, dressed, hair done, and feeling a lot less confident in the plan she had schemed together that afternoon. She nervously started to pick invisible lint from her dress. Just as she was about to go out of her mind, a knock sounded at the door. To startled to move, Alise sat where she was and stared at the door. There was another knock and she quickly shook her head out of the trance she seemed to be in and stood up, walking slowly to the door. Once there, she took hold of the knob and took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Chris felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at the goddess in front of him and knew that he was in for one hell of a night. There she stood, in a strapless little black dress with a floaty mesh, tiered hem and ribbon belt along with a pair of plain black heels. Chris's gaze traveled up her body, admiring, until they reached her face. She had very little make up on and looked more gorgeous than ever.

"Hi," Alise said in a soft whisper.

Chris blinked a couple of times, realizing that those perfect lips had moved and that she had spoken. "Hi," he breathed back, taking a step towards her. "You look...wow," he said, having a hard time finding the right word.

"You look just as...wow," Alise said back, smiling cheekily at him. At Chris's chuckle, she grew more confident in her plan. He held out his hand to her and she took it, closing the door behind her. Chris looked up and down the hallway then pulled Alise close to him, wrapping his arms around her waste.

"We're not going to...you know?'Alise asked nervously.

"Orb? Yeah. Why? Scared?" Chris asked cheekily.

"Um not scared really. Just nervous. The first and only time I did it was with Wyatt and I ended up puking my lunch afterwards," Alise told him, blushing slightly.

Chris's smile faltered slightly at the fact that Wyatt had been first to orb with Alise but then shrugged it off, reminding himself that they were just friends. "Just hold on and relax, Chris whispered to her as he tightened his grip. Alise nodded then leant her head on his chest, taking in a deep breath. She felt the tingling sensation of dissolving into a million tiny pieces as her feet left the ground and buried her face more deeply into his chest, clinging to him. A few seconds later, she felt her feet touch solid ground and a cool breeze across her bare shoulders. They stood there for a few seconds until Alise cautiously opened her eyes and looked up. Chris was staring down at her with a warm smile on his face. He ran a hand through her hair soothingly and asked, "You okay?"

Alise took a deep breath before nodding. Then, a small smile, like Chris's, appeared on her face. She pulled away from his embrace slightly and looked at her surroundings and gasped. She was standing on top of the Golden Gates bridge, overlooking the city. The lights from the building and from the cars and the reflection from the mood gave everything a positively beautiful glow. There was a gently breeze, not too cold but not to warm, that was perfect, just like the feeling she had now. She didn't feel excited or sad, she just felt perfect. Her eyes landed on a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket next to it and looked up at Chris with a grin on her face.

"Cheesy much?" she joked, although she loved it that he would go to such lengths for her.

"You said you wanted a real date, so I'm giving you a real date," he replied, shrugging jokingly.

"Touche," Alise said before sittign down on the blanket. The sat and talked, getting to know each other better. An hour later, they were sitting, gazing around at the city, Alise perched between Chris's legs with her back resting against his chest. Alise sighed in happiness and then she remembered that she had a _mission_ to accomplish. She took her hand, which was on her stomach, and put it on top of Chris's knee, gently and casually sliding it up and down, each time going a little higher. Alise tilted her head up and planted gentle kisses along his jaw.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, well it sounded more like 'Wahhrdoo' because it came out in one big breath as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well it's pretty obvious to me," Alise replied as she turned around and sat on her hands and knees. She pushed Chris down so that he was laying and immediately started to attack his neck with kisses. The kiss turned to a suck which turned to a bite which Alise then soothed with a lick. By the time Alise started traveling her lips up to his jaw again, Chris was practically groping her ass and had pulled them so close that a single sheet of paper wouldn't have been able to fit between them. His hands left her ass and delved into her hair and pulled her lips to his. It was gently or sweet like before but was filled with pure need and passion. Alise mentally smirked as Chris tried to dominate the kiss but she didn't let him, taking control of it herself. She was pleased with the way things were going so far. He was under her control, writhing beneath her, and obviously aroused. She could feel him pressing hard along her leg and she knew exactly waht he wanted. She started to grind against him, causing Chris to let out a low groan of frustration. Friction was exactly what he wanted and Alise let him have it. She was nearing the end of her plan. It was when Chris started to slide his hands from her ass down to her knees and then back up, this time going under her dress, that she knew the plan was done.

Alise immediately disentangled herself from Chris as she sat up on her knees, leaving a panting Chris looking up at her confused. She smirked, although that was difficult since she was panting herself.

"Why'd you stop?" Chris groaned, looking down at his obvious _problem_.

Alise smiled sweetly at him and said in an innocent voice, "Sorry, I don't sleep with guys on the first day. No exceptions."

Chris let out a low growl as he shut his eyes tight, trying to calm down is beating heart. "You're evil," he said before sighing and sitting up to face her.

"Payback's a bitch," Alise whispered as she bopped him in nose with her finger.

"Thanks," Chris said, putting on a fake glare before smirking again. Alise let out a small giggle before pushing him down again, this time laying on top of him and staring out at the sky. Chris started stroking her hair as he sighed in contemptment. It was twenty minutes later that he finally spoke.

"Wyatt's calling," he said in worried voice as he sat up. Alise, who was now laying next to him, sat up too.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't know but it's sounds important. We better go," Chris said and before Alise could protest, grabbed her hand and orbed them away from the Gold Gates bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Hope you guys liked the last one. This long one is dedicated to Alexandrea, who you guys will see in the story. Again, if you would like to be added (you can be a good guy or a bad guy or whatever you want to be) just message me with your info. Hope you enjoy this one!!!!

Alise felt the familiar feeling of being put back together as she felt her feet touch solid ground. She stumbled a bit but was safely caught in the strong arms of Chris. Alise opened her eyes to see the most alluring pair of green ones staring back down at her adorned by a pair of luscious pink lips. She instinctively leaned up and in to kiss those lips but was interrupted when she heard a cough behind her. Both her and Chris turned from each other grinning and looked towards the source of the cough. Wyatt was standing there with Emily next to him. Alise frowned in confusion when she saw Paige and Henry standing there also with Phoebe and Piper.

"Family reunion this late? It's almost twelve," Chris tried to joke but no one laughed. Paige was practically glaring daggers at him for some odd reason.

"Um…why'd you call us Wyatt?" Alise asked in a soft voice.

"Uh," Wyatt said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"JUST TELL THEM!" Alise jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke from behind her. Both her and Chris spun and looked around the room but didn't see anyone.

"HJ?" Chris asked in confusion, referring to his 22 year old cousin Henry Junior (yes I changed his age. Don't ask…it's my story! Lol) "Where are you?"

"Look, just don't laugh when I come out ok?" HJ yelled.

Chris frowned but then nodded. Realizing he couldn't be seen, he yelled out, "Um yeah ok."

Alise almost buckled over in laughter but somehow managed to keep it all inside. Paige's son, which Alise had found extremely attractive (I mean look at his father!) looked as if someone had aged him 50 years.

"What the hell?" Chris exclaimed as he stared at his cousin oddly.

"Oh it gets better," HJ muttered under his breathe.

Paige sighed and shook her head, walking over to her son. "Looks like the aging potion has kicked in," she said.

"What happened?" Alise asked. The whole situation in itself was weird.

"He drank about a dozen potions," Wyatt said bluntly as he took a seat on the couch.  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Chris exclaimed, giving his cousin a stern look.

"It's not as if I did it on purpose! That idiot sister-" HJ started but was interrupted by Paige saying his name in reprimand. He just rolled his eyes and looked back to Chris, continuing, "Cally and her stupid attempts at actually doing magic properly. I mean come on, she knows better than that! She's not a kid anymore!"

Paige glared at her son even more as she replied, "Don't even get me started on all the things you did when you were her age. It was an accident, she apologized, and you, although reluctantly, accepted. So leave it at that."

"What do you mean?" Alise asked, confused now. Cally was Henry's 17 year old sister (Yes I changed this too…once again, my story lol) and she was generally really good at doing magic.

"Lately Cally's been feeling a little down about her potion making skills. Apparently, Rya came home boasting about how she got an A plus in her potion making class and how Cally got a C. Cally, wanting to prove Rya wrong, found all the potion recipes and started to make them, most of them unsuccessful. Anyway, she knocked the vile case over and all the potions mixed together. Instead of blowing up like you would expect they all just formed one super potion or something like that. She got mad at herself for not doing anything right so she left to her room. Before that, she put whole thing in a cup and Henry drank it," Paige explained.

Chris looked even more confused now that ever. "Why would you drink it?"

"I didn't know it was a potion. She was already gone when I went home. It was orange so I thought it was orange juice and drank it. Next thing I know I'm six inches tall!" HJ scowls. Just as he finished talking, HJ transformed from a 70 year old man back to his normal 22 year old body.

"What just happened?" Chris asked in surprise.

Paige sighed and placed her hands on Henry's cheeks, inspecting his face. "I forgot to mention that because there was such a mix of potions, Henry's body's been reacting oddly. Every ten minutes or so he changes or gains different powers or something. Hence the aging potion. But now I can't figure out what's wrong. You look fine sweetheart," Paige said, turning to HJ for the last part. Just as she finished talking though, there was a slight pop sound. Everyone turned to the source of the sound to see another Henry, looking confused as he stared around the room. Then, there was another pop and another until finally, the whole room was filled with at least half a dozen clones.

"This is crazy," Emily said as she sat down next to Wyatt, looking at all the Henry's awestruck.

"Multiplication potion," Paige said, frowning as she dropped her hands back to her sides.

Alise looked at the older woman in confusion. "Can't you just make another 'super' potion to fix all of this? I mean, just like with the original potion."

Paige shook her head sadly. "It doesn't work that way. We don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to take the risk. We're going to treat each symptom as it comes. That way it'll be safer."

"Why haven't you guys done anything yet?" Chris asked.

Piper glared at him before answering, "We have. We already cured the potion that makes him sprout wings and also the one that gives him the power to talk to animals. But we don't have all the ingredients needed for the other potions. Most of these potions aren't even made anymore. We don't have the ingredients here. That's where Coop and Leo are. They went to go find the ones we need but it's a long list. And they've been gone almost two hours now."

Alise frowned as silence settled over the room. All of the Henry's were standing next to each other as the original sat down with his hand in his face sighing. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Alise exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in question.

"What?" HJ asked, desperate.

"Well it's not really an idea of how to fix you right away. It's an idea of where to get all the ingredients for the potion. I used to have this friend back in college who was a complete organized freak and she collected a lot of weird magical things. She had lots of ingredients for potions, rare ones. So I was thinking that we could go and ask her-" but before Alise could finish, HJ jumped up from his seat and practically squeezed the life out of her. As soon as his arms left her long enough to take a breath, another pair of the same arms wrapped around her and so on until all seven of the HJ's had hugged her. Alise just stood there blushing and grinning.

"Wait, it's really late. Are you sure your friend won't mind?" Paige asked in a slightly worried tone.

Alise shrugged her shoulders but said, "I doubt it. She's finishing up her last year of college now so she either just got in from a party or is studying. She won't mind either way though."

Paige nodded. "I think we should leave now. Thanks for the help everyone. Tell Leo and Coop I said thanks too. Um…let's just all hold hands I guess."

With that, Alise grabbed hold of Chris's hand who grabbed onto the original Henry's hand who then grabbed his mother's hand who grabbed his father's hand who grabbed one of the clone's hand, etcetera. The point is, there was a lot of hand holding. Alise turned to Chris, who gave her a slight nod, telling her that it was ok so she closed her eyes and thought of her friend's address. For the third time that night, she felt herself being torn apart into tiny little magical particles and floating away. A matter of seconds later, her feet touched solid ground and she squeezed Chris's hand, feeling another squeeze from him a second later.

Just as she opened her eyes, there was scream and a, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Eyes finally open, Alise looked at the woman in front of her and smirked. "Miss me?"

The woman's eyes turned from staring at all the Henry's to Alise. They went from shocked to even more shocked and then finally to anger.

"You don't call for two months and then all of a sudden you pop out of nowhere into my apartment at freaking midnight?!?" the woman said glaring at Alise.

Alise grinned and let go of Chris's hand, outstretching them in a hug formation. "Does this mean I don't get a hug Alexandrea?"

Alexandrea glared some more before her face broke out into a grin and she ran to Alise, throwing her arms around her and squeezing tight. She was around Alise's height at 5 feet 5 inches, African American, and what Alise liked to call 'thoroughly sexy'.

Alexandrea pulled back from the hug and stared at Alise smiling. "Ok, why haven't you called me in two months, who are all these lovely people, why is there seven of one guy (this she said with a devious smirk), why are you in my apartment at 12 in the morning, and why do you look sooo hot?"

"Well I haven't called because I got a catering/chef job working for none other than Piper Halliwell," Alise said grinning as Alexandrea's mouth opened slightly in shock. "As for these lovely people," she turned towards the group, "this is Chris, Piper's son, this is Paige, I'm pretty sure you know who she is, her husband Henry, their son Henry Junior, all seven of them which is why I'm here. HJ sort of drank a potion that really had like 12 potions in it," at Alexandrea's frown, she added, "don't ask. It's really complicated. Anyway, we want to try to treat each potion as it takes effect. Most of the potions don't even get made anymore so their ingredients are rare. So this is where I thought, 'Hmm, I know this really incredible person who is awesome at making potions and has a super huge collection of weird ingredients. Why not go ask her for a favor!?'"

Alexandrea smiled sarcastically before turning and saying hello to everyone. "Well, of course I can help. I'm a really big nerd so I have a lot of stuff. Just make yourselves at home," she said.

Alise turned to Paige, Henry, and Chris. "You guys really don't have to stay. This is probably going to take all night. Don't worry, I'll stay here and help." Paige started to protest but Alise continued. "Really Paige, it's fine. Alexandrea's amazing, she'll fix HJ really fast."

Paige sighed and then nodded, taking her husband's hand. "Thank's again Alise. And thank you so much, Alexandrea."

"No problem. It's really a huge honor to meet a Charmed One," Alexandrea said, smiling. Paige smiled, before turning to her son and giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek and telling him to go to her as soon as he was all cured. She and Henry then left the room in a swirl of blue lights.

As soon as they were gone, Chris turned to Alise. "You should go too. This is probably going to take a while."

"I don't care. It could take all the time in the world as long as I'm with you," Chris said smiling.

"I didn't know you came installed with 'corny lines 101'!" Alise joked, although a slight blush did creep up to her cheeks.

"Yeah well, I was specially ordered for you," he replied cheekily.

"Good," she said standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him gently on the lips. She pulled back smiling before saying, "But still, you should go. I'll go by the house tomorrow and we can have breakfast. Ok?"

Chris groaned playfully before reluctantly nodding his head. "Ok but I get to make it."

Alise rolled her eyes lightly, "If you insist."

They both laughed as Chris bent down and kissed her, longer this time as he savored the taste of her lips. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"Bye," he said to her. He then turned to Alexandrea, who was standing near her couch trying hard to suppress a grin. "Thanks again for all of this," at her nod he turned to his cousin. "I'll see you tomorrow. Come by the house." He turned towards Alise and gave her a final peck on the lips before orbing away. Alise sighed and turned towards Alexandrea who had the largest grin at her face.

"I was going to ask again why you looked so hot but now I know why. You and the son of a Cha-" Alexandrea didn't get to finish because at that time, Henry let out a startled gasp. Both Alexandrea and Alise looked towards him to see all his clones gone and HJ five feet off the air, flailing his arms and legs in every direction.

Alexandrea turned towards Alise and grinned. "Levitation Potion?" she asked.

Alise shrugged her shoulders and said, "Probably," but Alexandrea was already half way to her pantry, no doubt going to get the ingredients to take care of the potion. Alise sighed and looked up at HJ who had stopped flailing and who was now actually entertained by his new power, spinning around and around in the air laughing like he was a kid again.

**A/N: **This one was UBER long so I better get good comments! Alexandrea, I hope you enjoyed your part. I kind of combined everything you said into one! Just wondering, do you mind if I nicknamed your character Alex or Andrea or Lexy or something like that???? Just curious. Everyone else, comments comments comments! 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ok it's been a long time. And I mean a LOOONG time and I feel horrible and apologize to everyone that's reviewed and subscribed! I would like to dedicate this chapter to **mysticpearl84** who with these words "I want you write the next chapter right now, don't think about it, just do it!" got me to put away everything I was doing and start writing. Thank you so much! This very long chapter is dedicated to you babe! You made me realize that I can't just leave my readers hanging; this story belongs to you guys as much as it belongs to me. So, I'm going to stop talking now and let you read! Please comment you guys, I don't care if it is to yell at me because this took so long!

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble!" Alise threw in the mandrake root and let out what she thought was a cackle.

"Oh my god, will you stop that. It's the fifth time and 1) it's annoying 2) you can't cackle evilly and 3) it's annoying!" Alise mock glared at Alexandrea before pouring the potion into a mug.

"I can too cackle!" Alise said, handing the mug to Henry who sniffed it an almost gagged.

"Eww it looks so gross. I don't want to drink it and you can't make me big head!" Alise groaned as the 5-year-old boy threw the mug down at the floor, the potion spilling out and evaporating. The little boy ran away from Alise and straight at Alex, hugging her tight around the waist. Alise stared wide-eyed at her friend, who just shrugged and stroked the little boy's blonde hair.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. It's 10 in the morning and I haven't slept for a single second. I've had to clean up puke four times in the past 3 hours and I'd much rather be with my boyfriend who made me breakfast and has been waiting for me for the past half an hour! And to top it all off, I have to put up with a five year old whose acting like the biggest brat in the whole world!" Alise fumed, finally having had enough and collapsing on the couch.

"Ooooh you said a bad word you said a bad word!" the little boy immediately chimed, running around in circles around the couch, pointing and laughing.

Alise groaned. "Make it stop Lex, please just make him stop. He seems to like you more than me anyway."

"Hey, you're the one that let him eat that bag of pixy sticks," Alex said, walking over to where Alise was sitting. Alise just groaned again, covering her face with her hands. "But fine, since I'm so amazing I'll make him stop." With that, Alex outstretched her arms and scooped up the little boy when he ran past her and threw him over her shoulder. HJ started laughing hysterically as Alex had started tickling him. She sat him on the island counter. "Are you going to drink the potion?" She asked. Out of breathe, the little boy shook his head no. "Ok fine," Alex said and started tickling him again.

"Ok ok I give up. I'll drink the nasty stuff I promise!" the little boy squealed in between laughs.

"Promise?" Alex asked, still tickling HJ.

"Promise! I promise!" HJ yelled in ecstasy.

"Good," Alex said and finally stopped tickling him. As HJ regained his breathe, she walked over to the small cauldron and poured the rest of the potion into a cup. She then walked over to HJ, who wrinkled his nose but took the cup and drank the potion nonetheless.

"Wow, he actually drank it," Alise said in aww.

" A promise is a promise," HJ said smiling at Alex before letting out a small burp. Alex grabbed the little boy, ready to hoist him to the floor when all of a sudden, his body started to grow bigger and bigger until he finally looked like the 22 year old man he was. HJ looked around confused until his eyes settled on Alex, who still had her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hello," HJ said, smiling down at Alex.

Alex just stared for a second in shock before finally coming to her senses. She removed her hands from around HJ and took one step back.

"Um…sorry. I really wasn't expecting the potion to work that fast," Alex said embarrassed.

HJ jumped down from the counter. "Don't apologize. Why would I mind a pretty lady touching me?" he asked, smiling cheekily.

"Oh can it Casanova. You by the way are a devil child," Alise said, getting up from her position on the couch and walking to where Alex and HJ were standing.

HJ cocked his head to the side in confusion and looked at Alex for an explanation. Alex just mock glared at Alise. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous that your kid self didn't like her and liked me instead," Alex said throwing her tongue out at Alise.

Alise scoffed. "Am not jealous!"

"Are too!" Alex threw back.

"Your just mad that I bought that last Weezer CD when we went to FYE three months ago!" Alise said, crossing her arms.

It was Alex's turn to scoff. "That was three months ago. And you knew I wanted that CD! I told you a million times but you just had to be a bitch and buy the last one!"

"I was getting you back for going to the Bon Jovi concert without me!"

"What was I supposed to do! You said I could go!"

"I didn't mean it!" Alise said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How was I supposed to know! I'm not the one who can sense other people's emotions Alise!"

"Oh don't play that card with me," Alise said, rolling her eyes. Before Alex could respond, there was a cough from next to them. They both turned and faced HJ who had a bewildered look on his face.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" he asked, confused.

"What was what?" Alex asked, turning to stand beside Alise.

"Yeah, we were just having a civil conversation," Alise said as Alex crossed her arms too.

"You call that civil?" HJ asked rhetorically.

Both women shrugged before turning to each other and grinning. "Yeah," they both responded simultaneously before bursting out in laughter, leaving HJ to stare at the two women oddly.

"Whatever. So, am I officially cured?" he asked hopefully.

"Well seeing as you haven't turned into a leprechaun or monkey in the past five minutes, probably. But we should probably wait it out for another hour just in case," Alex replied.

"You guys can wait it out," Alise said. "I need to get back to the Manor."

Both Alex and HJ grinned and made 'oooh' noises.

Alise glared at them as she picked up the bag Alex had lent her which contained the dress she had changed out of for more warm sweatpants and a tank top. "To help Piper of course," she replied walking over to HJ.

"Sure," Alex said, smirking.

"You and your dirty mind." Alise turned to HJ. "Can you orb me to the Manor?"

"Sure. Tell my mom that I'll be pack at noon," HJ said at which Alise nodded.

"Call me later. We can go out to dinner or something. Or better yet, you can come to P3 and then spend the night with me," Alise said, smiling at Alex.

"Sure, sound great," Alex responded and the two briefly hugged.

Alise then turned to HJ. "Don't you have to hold me or something?" Alise asked, confused as to why HJ hadn't grabbed her hand yet.

"No, I'm just going to orb _you_ back to the manner. I'm not going with you," HJ replied.

"No! I mean, I hate orbing already but to go by myself, no. What if I end up in China or something!" Alise exclaimed, apprehension overcoming her.

"Don't worry. You won't end up in China. And even if you do, all you have to do is call out to one of us and we'll go get you," HJ said, grinning mischievously then waving his hand at her.

Just as Alise opened her mouth, she felt the same tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as she was being torn apart into a million little pieces. Seconds later, she landed with a thump on the floor of the Halliwell living room. Alise groaned in pain and opened her eyes. "Thanks!" she yelled sarcastically up to the ceiling, knowing HJ could hear her.

Just as she got up on her knees, the door to the kitchen opened.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Alise turned around to face Emily's confused face.

"I was 'orbed'," was all she said, grabbing her bag off the floor.

Emily laughed. "I hate it when they do that," she said. Just then, a baby's cry rang out from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"That's the fifth time today he's woken up from his nap. He hasn't slept for more than half an hour today. His baby teeth are coming out," Emily said with a pained look on her face.

Alise gave the other woman a sympathetic look. "Do you want me to…you know. I could uh take some of the pain away," she offered.

"You can do that? Like actually make him feel less pain," Emily asked.

Alise nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I'll bring him down. I have to change his diaper anyway. And plus, Chris is beside himself in the kitchen waiting." With that, Emily winked at Alise and walked up the stairs to her son.

Alise sighed with excitement and walked to the kitchen door, pushing it open and stopping immediately. Her heart fluttered at the sight before her. Chris was standing there, wearing dark plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve white t-shirt that was rolled up at the elbows. He was humming I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts while flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"I never pegged you for a Joan Jett fan," Alise said, grinning.

Startled, Chris stopped humming and looked up, confused. His face then immediately broke into a grin and his eyes seemed to get brighter. Alise could feel even without using her power that he was happy to see her, something that made her heart flutter even more and her stomach churn with the good kind of butterflies.

"Don't tell anyone but I thought she was hott when I was younger," Chris whispered, putting down the plate of pancakes and walking towards her.

When he was just inches in front of her, Alise wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really? So is that what you go for; rocker chicks with crazy black hair and leather jackets?" Alise joked.

"No," Chris said, resting his hands on her hips. "I go for funny, caring, sexy, beautiful, amazingly talented girls named Annalise Meagan Seaver."

Alise could feel the heat on her cheeks, as she looked away, her heart beating a million miles per hour. "Apperently you come with 'Make Alise blush like an idiot 101' too," Alise said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chris gently took her chin in his hand. "No, I came with 'Make Alise blush like an idiot 200'" he said.

Alise gently punched his arm, Chris putting on a fake pout in response. "Oww that hurt," he whined.

Alise grinned, "Really? Should I kiss it better?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Chris nodded like a sad little boy. Alise smirked and kissed the spot on his shoulder where she had punched him. She then continued from that spot and kissed all the way up his shoulder to his neck, across his jaw and finally, his soft lips. Chris immediately tightened his grip on her hips as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side and gently slipping his tongue between her parted lips. All the tiredness that Alise had felt left the second his tongue glided past her own. Just as she wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, a cough sounded from the doorway.

"Oh please continue. I think it's about time I explained the birds and the bees to Matthew," Emily joked, looking down at the crying little boy in her arms.

Alise blushed as Chris laughed before removing her arms from around his neck and walking towards Emily and Matthew.

"Do you need to touch him or hold him to do it?" Emily asked, bouncing Matthew in her arms lightly to try and calm him down.

Alise shook her head. "No but I want to hold him." She gently took the crying baby into her arms and kissed his cheek and then nose.

"What is she doing?" Chris asked, looking at Emily.

"Matthew's been fussy all day because his teeth are growing. Alise said she'd take some of the pain away," Emily explained.

"Oh," Chris said.

Alise gently bounced the baby in her arms just like Emily was doing before. She gently took the baby's small hand in hers and brought it to her lips, placing a small kiss on the palm. She then opened herself up and concentrated on the baby in her arms. She immediately sensed the small amount of pain the baby was feeling. Sympathy washed over her as she took way that pain from Matthew and put it in herself, having nowhere else to put it. Alise noticed that Matthew had stopped crying and was now giggling and reaching for his mother. Emily took the baby in her arms.

Alise winced as a small sharp pain went through her causing both Emily and Chris to look at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" Chris and Emily asked at the same time.

"Nothing. It just stings a little. That's what he was feeling," Alise said, rubbing her side. She lifted her shirt a little to see a small bruise had formed right above her hip.

"Wait, you feel the pain?" Emily asked confused.

"Not exactly. When I just sense people I can just tell what emotion their feeling and how strong their feeling it. But when I take it from them I have to put it somewhere that's living," Alise explained, letting go of her shirt. "Don't worry, the pain's gone. What seems like a lot of pain for him is really nothing more than a pinch for me."

"Still Alise, had I know that that's what you meant I wouldn't have asked. I would have asked Chris to heal him," Emily explained.

Alise shook her head in protest. "No, I would have done it anyway and you didn't ask, I offered. And plus, Chris wouldn't have been able to heal him. He wasn't hurt physically. It's not like a cut or wound. He just felt pain from the growing tooth and that's something you can't heal because there's nothing to heal."

"Still Lise," Emily said, feeling bad.

Alise just shook her head. "Don't mention it ok. Look, Matt's all tired out, you should go put him to bed," Alise said, motioning to the baby who was now sleeping peacefully on his mothers arm. Emily sighed but didn't say anything. Instead, she walked out of the kitchen to put her son to sleep. Alise turned away from the door to look at Chris. He had a look on his face that said he wanted to say something. "I know what you're going to say ok. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know it was safe. I knew that it was only a small amount of pain before I took it away from him. It was nothing more than a small bruise I promise," she explained sighing.

"I know. I trust you Lise. I just don't want to see you in pain ok. Ever. Not even if it's just a small bruise," Chris said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Alise leaned into his touch and stared into his beautiful eyes, speechless. She could feel her heart beating way too fast for the second time that day. Chris was doing things to her heart and fast. She didn't need a power to tell her that she what she felt for him was more than just a small amount of attraction.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! This is over 6.5 pages so I hope it made up for my months of sterile-ness (if that's even a word). Please guys, the more reviews I get harassing me to continue, the more inclined I will be to write! I've already started the next chapter and it is going to be action packed so review review review!

P.S, the beginning lines to this chapter are from Macbeth! I'm reading that in my English class right now and it sucks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** 'Ello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to two people: Ced14 and MionePotter1592. Thanks for reviewing guys. Your comments were really helpful and wicked nice! Hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Alise ran, her legs aching and heart pounding. She could hear screams from behind her as she ran down the stairs, jumping them two, sometimes even three, at a time. She sped into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There were half a dozen more demons standing in front of her, each holding a fireball in his hand, smirking. Alise groaned.

"Son of a bitch," she hissed under her breath. She turned her head to see if she there was anyway she could go back up the stairs but only found two more demons smirking at her as they formed fireballs too.

"Ok, you are really starting to piss me off now," she said, glaring at one of the demons who had long brown hair which was pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing a jade amulet around his neck.

"Oh goody," the demon said, throwing the fireball up and down, the smirk still adorning his lips before growling and hurling the fireball at her.

Just in time, Alise ducked, the fireball flying past her and hitting the wall. One of the picture frames shook and fell, the glass shattering. Beyond pissed now, Alise opened up her senses and pulled a large amount of pain from people all around the world and literally flung it at one of the demons in the corner. The demon, with a confused look on his face, started screaming in agony before finally bursting into flames. All the other demons looked at Alise, confused as to what she did before snapping out of it flinging fireball after fireball at her. Alise ducked them as best as she could before taking off again, the demons following hot on her tail.

"Chris!" Alise yelled out as she dove behind the island. She took another amount of pain and flung it at another demon, it bursting into flames too. Just as she ducked another fireball, Chris appeared out of nowhere. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he orbed out again, just missing a fireball. He then orbed in next to Alise behind the island.

"Took you long enough!" Alise panted as she killed another demon.

"Doesn't look like you need my help," Chris replied as he watched the demon burst into flames.

Alise glared at him before ducking another fireball. "Stop being a smartass and help me!" she hissed as the lead of the group threw fireball after fireball at her.

Chris turned his head back and looked at the leader, his eyes narrowing in anger. Alise noticed the sudden change and looked at him questioningly.

"Do you know him?" Alise asked.

"You could say that," Chris growled before carelessly standing up and nearly missing a fireball aimed at his head.

"Chris!" Alise yelled but to no avail. Glaring, Chris used his telekinesis and redirected the fireballs aimed at him back at the demons. Alise watched, astonished as one by one they burst into flames, all except for the leader.

"Chris Halliwell. When will you learn that you will never be good enough?" the leader asked as he formed a giant fireball and hurled it at Chris. Chris redirected the fireball but the leader shimmered away just in time. Alise sighed in relief as silence filled the room for a few seconds, the only sound being Chris's hard breathing. Alise slowly stood up next to Chris but immediately let out a shriek as a pair of arms roughly grabbed her around the waste and lifted her up. "Don't worry Halliwell, I'm not here for you; I'm here for her." Alise struggled against the demon and did the only thing she could think of: she lifted her elbow and jabbed him in the stomach. The demon let out a howl of pain, which Alise magnified with the little strength she had left, and let go of Alise, who was bent over trying to regain her breath.

Chris grabbed Alise's arm and pulled her to his side. Angrily, he used his powers to aim one of the large kitchen knives at the demon. Just as the knife was about to hit him, the demon shimmered away.

"Fuck," Chris yelled, banging his fists on the island tabletop.

Having regained her breath, Alise reached out a hand and rested it on Chris's shoulder. "Chris," she said, "it's ok. No one got hurt. That's what matters ri-"

"No! That's not what matters Annalise. He got away. That son of a bitch got away!" Chris yelled out suddenly, spinning around. Alise could see the rage in Chris's eyes. She had been a part of a couple house attacks but she had never seen Chris this mad when the demon got away.

"What's the big deal? He's a demon, I get it but he's just that: a demon. One demon, Chris," Alise said, taken aback by Chris's outburst.

"He's not just any demon Lise. You don't get it, you just don't get it," Chris said.

"Well then stop yelling and fucking explain it to me!" Alise replied, becoming angry herself.

"You won't understand!"

"God, I'm so sick of this. It's like you expect me to understand every thing you say and when I don't and ask you to explain, you bite my head off and tell me that I don't understand which is my point to begin with," Alise said in one big breath. She could feel the guilt pouring off of Chris and knew that he was hiding something from her. "I don't need powers to tell me that you're hiding something. What aren't you telling me Chris?" she asked in a softer voice, begging him with her eyes to be honest with her. Chris just stayed silent, avoiding her gaze. "Fine. Well, when you're ready to be honest, come find me."

Alise sighed and walked towards the kitchen door. She turned her head and saw that Chris hadn't moved from his spot. She sighed again and opened the door, almost bumping into Piper and Melinda.

"Hey, Alise. Where are you going?" Melinda asked, smiling.

"I don't know. Just…anywhere but here right now," Alise replied as she pushed past the two and into the living room. She grabbed her jacket from on top of the couch and put it on.

"What happened?" Piper asked, concerned.

"Chris and I had a fight. You should go talk to him," Alise said quietly, avoiding the older woman's gaze as she walked to the door.

Piper shot a worried glance at her daughter. "Alise, do you want to go to Borders with me? I have a couple of books to get and I don't want to go alone," Melinda asked, smiling at Alise.

"I don't know. I think I better get home," Alise said, reaching into her pocket for her keys.

"Come on, please? We can get ice cream afterwards at this amazing little creamery that's to die for. And plus, in the months that you've been working here we've only hung out once. Please? For me?" Melinda begged.

Alise sighed. "Fine. For you," she said, giving Melinda a small smile.

"Yay. I'll be back later mom," Melinda said. She hooked her arm through Alise's as they made their way outside.

Piper closed the door behind her daughter and employee and turned towards the kitchen. She walked in to find Chris sitting at the island with a glass of water in front of him. He didn't look up when she entered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked, taking a seat across from her son. Chris shook his head. "Ok let me rephrase that. Let's talk about it."

"Mom, I'm not a kid," Chris said, finally looking up.

"I know. But you're still my son and I hope that whenever something's wrong that you'll talk to me about it. Now, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"She's right. I'm not being honest with her and it's ruining not only our relationship but also our friendship. She thinks that I don't trust her but I do, mom, I do," Chris said earnestly.

"I know you do but she doesn't. What caused all of this anyway?"

"Cal," Chris answered, his eyes immediately darkening with anger.

"You're going to need to be more specific hun," Piper responded.

Chris sighed. "He's a demon but not just any demon. I found out after Alise…after she uh…after she died that Bianca had hired a demon to kidnap her," Chris said, his voice becoming more hoarse.

"He was the demon?" Piper asked, although she already knew the answer.

Chris nodded. "I was at P3 waiting for the new shipment when I heard Alise call. House attack. When I got here and saw him, I just…went crazy I guess. I mean I killed him already. Actually Wyatt and I killed him."

Piper frowned, confused. "After I found out it was him I lied to evil Wyatt and told him that Cal was apart of the resistance. We tortured him for a long time before we actually killed him. It's the one real memory I can remember where Wyatt and I actually _bonded_," Chris said, shaking his head slightly at the thought.

"Well did you vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"No. Son of a bitch got away," Chris growled.

"We'll get him Chris. I promise. But why did Alise get mad?"

"He tried to take her but she luckily got away. Before he shimmered he said that he wasn't here for me, that he was here for her. I got so angry that he tried to take her. Alise tried to comfort me but I just blew up on her. She has every reason to be mad," Chris said before his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Piper asked, alarmed at Chris's change in demeanor.

"He tried to take her but he didn't get her," Chris whispered. Piper gave her son a confused look when he abruptly stood up. "He didn't get her which means that he's going to try again. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let her leave. He's going to go after her again and she's going to be alone!" Chris yelled, panic flaring in his eyes.

"Chris! It's ok," Piper said, trying to calm her son down.

"It's not okay! He could have her right now for all we know. God damnit, I shouldn't have let her leave by herself!" Chris yelled, angrier with himself than with anyone else.

"Chris!" Piper yelled. Chris turned around, startled as though he hadn't noticed that his mother was there the whole time. "Alise is fine. She didn't leave by herself. She was going to go home but Mel convinced her to go out with her. You know that if anything happens Mel will orb them back to the manor or the very least Magic School. So, don't worry ok."

Chris took deep breaths before sitting back down and roughly running his hands through his growing hair. "I'm such an ass. We've been together for a little more than two weeks and already I've screwed things up," Chris said, sighing.

Piper put a hand over her son's and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't screw things up. Alise isn't going anywhere anytime soon; she won't let you go and you won't let her go. Look, I'm pretty sure Mel will end up dragging her to P3 tonight anyway so you'll see her there but give her some time. She's hurt right now. Talk to her in a couple of days and tell her the truth. In the meantime, we can get more information on this demon and find out whom he's working for and most importantly why whomever he's working for wants Alise. Ok?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded and sighed. "Thanks mom. I just, I really don't want to lose her again," Chris said.

Piper could see the passion and raw truth in her son's eyes. She squeezed his hand again and whispered, "I know honey, I know."

**A/N:** Action action action as promised! Don't worry, all will be well soon. There shall be a different type of action in the next chapter **wink wink** but that is only if I get good reviews and comments!!! And all of you who have subscribed please please please comment!!! Lots of love 3


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented

**A/N: **I'm sorry this update is so late but thanks to everyone who commented. This chapter is dedicated to **BlueEyedGossipGirl** for PMing me and forcing me off my lazy bum!Sugar and spice all around! 3 Enjoy!

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Alise groaned, burying her face in her hands. She was sitting at the bar in P3 next to Melinda.

"Will you just chill Lise," Melinda said, rolling her eyes.

"No I will not 'just chill' Mel. Chris and I just had a fight and I go clubbing immediately afterwards. You might as well give me the 'Sluttiest Girlfriend of the Year' award right now," Alise said, glaring at the other woman.

Melinda sighed. "See this is different since it's his club," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not different at all! If anything, it's saying a bigger 'fuck you'!" Alise exclaimed.

"Lise, shut up, drink your water, and listen to the music; and most importantly, stop whining! You are here to show Chris that you can have fun on your own. And plus, I'm not asking you to grind with anyone on the dance floor. I'm just asking you to sit here and at least try to pretend to enjoy yourself!" Melinda exclaimed, glaring at Alise.

Alise looked at the young Halliwell in surprise. She had never heard Mel yell before and it was scary how much she looked like Piper when she did. She sighed and sipped at her water, turning towards they band that was playing.

"Thank you!" Melinda said a lot calmer.

A few minutes later, Alise got frustrated and annoyed at the loudness of everything and the crowdedness of the club. Of course, she knew she was being fussy because clubs were supposed to be loud and crowded and she usually loved it but at that point, her thoughts were too consumed with Chris and the fight. She was confused and curious at the same time. She wanted to know what Chris was hiding from her and most importantly, why he was hiding it. She turned her head and yelled over the music to Melinda that she was going to the bathroom and then shook her head no when Melinda offered to go with her. She then walked towards the direction of the restroom but instead of going through the door that said 'Women', she walked further down the hallway to the last door on the right. She then quickly used her power to sense if there was anyone inside and when she got no response, Alise gently opened the door and walked inside the cluttered office, turning on the light. Chris was the type of person who could be described as disorganized in an organized way. There were stacks of papers everywhere and it always amazed Alise when Chris managed to find the things he needed.

Alise closed the door and reveled in the silence before sitting down on the couch opposite from the desk. She closed her eyes and could practically hear a hum coming from outside the office. It was only when she heard a small tingling sound that her eyes snapped open in alarm. Her breathing slowed when she saw that it was just the sound of orbs in the middle of the room but her heart beat increased considerably. She didn't want Chris to find her in here but that was of course too late. A few seconds later, Chris appeared and his eyes immediately connected with Alise's in confusion. For a few seconds, neither of them said anything before Alise broke the silence.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here. It was just too loud out there. But I'll go," Alise said quietly, before standing up.

"No, don't go," Chris said softly, grabbing her arm. Alise sighed and turned around, facing Chris.

"Why Chris? Why not? Why shouldn't I just leave right now?" Alise asked, done with fighting and done with trying to act as though Chris wasn't hiding something from her.

Alise could see Chris pleading with her through his eyes. She let out a small sad smile and pulled her arm away from Chris. "That's what I thought. I still mean what I said before. When you're ready to tell me whatever it is that you're not telling me right now, you know how to find me." With that, she turned around and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Chris orbing in front of her.

"Annalise," Chris sighed. "It's not that easy! I can't just tell you everything and-"

"And what Chris? Why not?" Alise asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"And expect you to understand! And expect you not to leave me. And I don't want you to leave me Alise. I can't handle you leaving me again," Chris said, whispering the last part.

Alise looked into Chris's scared eyes. She didn't know why he was afraid that she'd leave him. "I would never leave you Chris. Not willingly. I'm falling in love with you. Why would I ever leave you?" Alise whispered as she brought her hand up to touch Chris's cheek. Chris leaned into her hand before pulling her closer and placing his lips over hers. Alise sighed in contentment once they broke apart, laying her head in the crook of Chris's neck. After a few minutes of standing there in contentment, Alise pulled back.

"This means that I'm going to stop ignoring your phone calls Chris but it doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook. I want to know what's going on before this, us, goes any further," Alise said.

Chris sighed but nodded nonetheless. "I know. But not here though. Let's go back to the manor; that way, we have my parents to fill in any blanks if there are any. I…just promise you'll here me out completely before leaving," Chris said.

"Chris, get it through that stubborn head of yours. I'm not leaving ok," Alise said sternly. Chris turned his head to the side, eyes downcast. Alise gently grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Ok?" Chris nodded. "Good. We should go." Alise said preparing herself to be orbed by closing her eyes and squeezing them tight.

"Wait, shouldn't you go tell Mel that you're leaving?" Chris asked amused.

Alise opened her eye confused. "How'd you know I was with Melinda?" Chris smiled bashfully as Alise's eyes widened. "You didn't!" When Chris didn't say anything, Alise frowned and hit her him in shoulder. "Why were you following me?" Alise asked.

"I didn't want you go get hurt. I knew you were safe with Mel but I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I almost lost you once today and I don't want you almost getting hurt again," Chris explained.

Alise sighed but nodded anyway. Although frustrating, it was endearing how protective Chris was.

"Fine, let's go tell Mel we're leaving," she said, grabbing Chris's hand and dragging him out of the office.

An hour later Alise was sitting at the living room table of the Halliwell manor with six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that in another future Wyatt was evil and killed lots of innocent people so Chris went back to the past where he helped you guys in the past figure out that it was Gideon, the owner of Magic School, who turned Wyatt evil but before you guys found out that it was Gideon, he killed Chris which didn't really kill him but sent him back to the future which was basically the present to him which is basically now where he figured out that he had both sets of memories and had successfully saved Wyatt from turning evil," Alise said in one big breath. The six heads around her nodded. "Ok," Alise shrugged.

The six people around her frowned in confusion.

"Ok? What do you mean ok?" Phoebe asked.

Alise shrugged again. "I mean ok as in fine."

"You're not confused? Shocked? You don't think we're crazy?" Paige asked.

Alise shook her head. "Why would I? You guys are the Charmed ones. I'm pretty sure that if you told me that there was an alternate universe that was opposite this one where good was evil and evil was good I'd believe you," Alise said.

Everyone around her laughed.

"There is," Leo said grinning.

"What?" Alise asked confused.

"There is an alternate universe where good is evil and evil is good," Leo explained.

"Sweet," Alise said grinning but then frowned. "There is one thing I'm confused about actually. I get the whole save Wyatt from being evil thing but I don't get how I tie into all of this."

Piper looked at Chris and gave him a look. Chris nodded and turned towards Alise. "I think I should explain this to you alone," he said.

Alise frowned but nodded nonetheless. She stood up and followed Chris into the kitchen.

"Chris what's wrong," Alise asked seeing the troubled look on Chris's face once they were sitting at the island.

"I'm just going to tell you what happened ok. Let me explain first," he said. Alise nodded and stayed quiet. "In the other life I was apart of the resistance against Wyatt but he was constantly trying to get me onto his side. So sometimes I would make him think I was on his side even though I was working against him. Well I was doing inside work and going through Wyatt's things when he wasn't there but then I was caught. By a new assassin that Wyatt had hired," Chris paused. "By you."

Alise's eyes widened. "Woah. Wait. Me? I was an assassin. That's…highly unlikely. I don't have assassin-y powers," Alise said confused.

"You used your seductress powers. They were a lot stronger in the other life because you used them a lot more and they grew," Chris explained.

"So I was a demon?" Alise asked, shocked.

Chris shook his head and took one of Alise's hands in his. "No. You weren't biologically any more of a demon than you are now. You just used those powers more. But anyway, you caught me and we started fighting."

"Wait, wait. Did I totally kick your ass?" Alise asked, grinning.

Chris couldn't help but grin also at her question. "Yes, you totally kicked my ass. But our fighting turned more…physical than that."

"So I was an assassin and a slut. Wow," Alise said, not exactly sure how to feel about that.

"You weren't a slut, Lise. But anyway, after that we started a sort of enemies with benefits sort of thing and eventually I convinced you to leave Wyatt's side and join the resistance," Chris paused.

Alise waited for him to continue but when he didn't she said, "What happened? Did I join?" Chris shook his head. Alise frowned. "Why not?"

"When we started our 'relationship' I had just broken up with my fiancé. Her name was Bianca and she was undercover in Wyatt's employ. When she found out about you she-" Chris stopped, not able to go on with his sentence.

There was a long pause that Alise broke. "Did I die?" she asked, her voice soft. There was another moment of silence before Chris nodded. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Say something," Chris whispered after another pregnant pause.

"Did you love me?" Alise asked, her eyes holding Chris's green ones. Chris didn't hesitate to nod. Alise sighed before bringing her hand to his cheek and pulling him in for a gentle kiss and then pulled away. "Good. It'll take getting used to the fact that you already knew 'me' even if it was in a different life but like I said, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Chris Halliwell," Alise said smiling.

Chris felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was so happy that Alise hadn't been frightened off with his 'past' that the only thing he could do was smile and pull her into another kiss.

**A/N:** This took so long to get out! I'm sorry for the tardiness. I know I promised some 'action' but I wasn't in the mood to write a chapter like that and I would rather not right it then right it badly and with little oompf. Please comment with positives and negatives! And your favorite Simpson's Character!! Haha mine is totally Apu! He's cool beans! 3


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **It has been too long…way too long. There is absolutely no excuse for me not updating. All I can say is that I started writing again a month ago but then my computer (which I dubbed Green Monster) died on me (maybe because I named it Green Monster, I don't know). So then I kind of lost inspiration again. It's a pretty packed chapter if I do say so for myself. Thanks to everyone who has kept with me, all of you guys rock. I hope you enjoy!

"I was not. You're lying," Alise giggled, shoving Chris's shoulder.

He laughed. "I'm not, I swear."

"Blonde? Me? I would never be blonde. That's ridiculous. Past life or not I would never do that," she said, holding up a piece of her hair and inspecting it.

"It wasn't really real. I mean, you used a spell," he said.

Alise looked at him skeptically. It was Sunday night and they were lying down on his bed. Well, more like Chris was lying down and Alise was sitting Chris legged next to him. "Are you sure this girl was me? I mean, first you tell me I could kick major ass. Which I can't. Then you tell me that I could seduce even a rock. Which I can't. Now you tell me that I can do spells? Which I suck at. I'm positive this person isn't me."

Chris just laughed again. "Trust me, it was you," he said letting his gaze drop to her chest. Alise followed his eyes down and gasped, punching him in the shoulder. Chris just laughed harder.

"I can't do any of those things," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on! You might not be able to do karate and 'kick major ass' but you can do spells and you're seducing power was strong enough to seduce me," he said.

"Ok first of all, it didn't take much power at all to seduce you. You were like icing on a cake Chris. I could have burped and had you on your knees," she joked. He went to respond but she cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth. "And second of all, I have minimal spell making skills. As in I suck bad." She removed her hands from his mouth to let him talk.

"Stop exaggerating," he said.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed. "I never went to a Magic School like you or Wyatt or Alex. Everything I can do is because of my grandma and even then I never actually got it. I mean I can do simple things but nothing like you guys. Have you heard my rhyming before?" she said.

"Ok well we can teach you," Chris said nonchalantly.

"We?"

"We as in me and Wyatt and my mom and dad and my aunts. We can all teach you how to create spells and Phoebe can even teach you some moves."

Alise looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're kidding right? Why? I'm perfectly content with not learning how to turn a pot into a mouse."

"Lise, I'm serious. You know that this family isn't always safe all the time. Demons can pop up at any time. I mean look at what happened a last week."

"I had that under control using my empathy."

Chris sighed, "But for how long? I know your power. It drains so much energy from you. That's why in the past life you didn't rely on it as much as the seductress part. You need to learn another way of fighting so you can use both and defend yourself longer."

Alise thought about it for a second. It made a lot of sense. Her empathy powers always left her so weak. After a few seconds she nodded. "Fine, but I'm going to warn you. I'm not the easiest student."

Chris smirked. "Are you going to be bad?"

Alise rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean magic isn't one of my strongest subjects."

"Well what if I reward you every time you do something right," he said, grabbing her by the hips and pinning her under him. Alise paused for a second before biting her lip.

"What kind of reward?" she asked pressing herself against Chris. She loved the way his eyes clouded over as she slightly ground herself against him.

Chris didn't bother responding. Instead, he just bent down and kissed her. The kiss never started off innocent and therefore just became progressively hotter. His hand left her hip and grabbed her thigh, lifting it up and wrapping it around him, making it easier for him to grind himself on her. Alise groaned. It seemed as though every time they started to almost have sex, something would always interrupt them. The first time it had been the situation with HJ. Melinda who claimed that she was now 'officially scarred' had interrupted the second at the club.

So she took advantage of the time they had now and dragged Chris's shirt above his head, their kiss only breaking for that brief instant. Her shirt followed his on the ground and so on until both of them were naked.

"Oh fuck," Chris hissed when he pulled away from her lips and stared down at her chest. Alise chewed on her lip and grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing his face down to her chest leaving Alise in a pile of moans and whimpers.

Chris could barely control himself. He wanted to bite her, lick her, tease her, and make her scream in ecstasy all at the same time and he was frustrated with himself for not being able to do all that he wanted. He did each of those things all the way down her body until she literally melted. But before she was over the edge, he pulled himself back up and kissed her all over again.

Alise was panting from her almost orgasm. Her hands, which had been tugging Chris's hair, grabbed at his ass, trying to bring him closer. She could feel him pressing hard against her. She could hear Chris digging around in the drawer next to the bed and thanked whatever higher force this was for his common sense, something she didn't have at that moment.

Chris pushed his lips back to hers. He didn't know how remembered to get protection but he was lucky that he did. He groaned, a sound that came from the back of his throat, and pushed inside of Alise. A flood of memories rushed back to him from the past, from the first time they had had sex. It was different now, but in a much much better way. Then it had been rushed, quick, and rough. Now, it actually felt like what a first time should be. It slow and sensuous and gave him the time to get to know her body again.

Allise couldn't remember anything having felt this good before. With each thrust came a shot of pleasure and somewhere in the back of her mind she was angry that it wouldn't go on forever. She desperately wanted it to go on forever. Minutes passed, the only sounds that could be heard were the slapping of skin on skin and the sounds of pleasure from the both of them. Like she feared, it was over much too soon.

"Oh god," she hissed, her back arching off the bed, roughly pressing her breasts to his chest.

Seconds later, both of them were gone, hitting their peaks and then coming down slowly. Chris collapsed on top of her, too spent to move. A few minutes passed before they both were able to catch their breaths.

Alise weakly nudged him. Chris got the hint and pushed off of her, collapsing beside her instead. She curled into his side.

"See, I kick ass in something," she joked.

"Oh you kick major ass," Chris responded, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the bridge of her nose.

*

Alise woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned, her eyes half shut, and picked it up from the top of the drawer. She didn't bother to look at who it was. 

"Hello," she said; well, more like attempted to say.

"Lise?" a confused female voice said.

"Hey. What's up?" she said, sobering up a little.

"Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, duh."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do after you have awesome sex and it's morning," she bluntly said, feeling Chris stir behind her. He didn't wake up, but instead just pulled some covers from her.

"What! Who, what, when, where, and how was it?" the excited girl said.

Alise groaned. "I'll tell you when it's not ridiculously early."

"It's not, dummy. It's ten thirty. Don't you have to be at work like three hours ago?"

"Yes," something in her head clicked. "Shit yes!" She quickly sat up in bed. "I'm so late!"

Chris groaned next to her. "Mom at Quake. Be back at noon," he mumbled.

Alise sighed in relief. She had an hour and a half to get clean and make it look like she had been doing her job for those three hours.

"Hello!" the voice of the phone yelled.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Look I need a favor," the woman said.

Alise rolled her eyes. "Of course you do sis. What is it?"

"I need you to come get me from the airport at two," her sister said.

"Why can't you drive?"

"My car is in the shop."

"Can't you take a taxi?"

"Do you know how expensive they are right now? I'm not paying a hundred dollars to be driven twenty miles."

"You're the fancy lawyer."

"Look are you going to get me or not?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll see what I can do and call you later. Ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

Alise sighed and shut off her phone, placed it on the counter again and got up.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in a pair of extra clothes she kept in the manor. Chris had just gotten up and was staring at her while she fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"Who are you getting later?" he asked.

"My sister," she replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said, with a curious look on his face.

"Yup. She's a year and half older than me and never lets me forget it," Alise said. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and start on the catering for tonight."

Chris nodded. "I'll be down after I shower."

*

A few hours later, Chris was sitting down at the kitchen table helping his mom peel potatoes. He had told her about his plans to help Alise with her witch skills.

"That sounds great," Piper said. "Where is she anyway?"

"We're out of some stuff so she went to the store and then she went to get her sister," Chris replied, taking another potato to peel.

"She has a sister?" Piper asked with the same curious look that Chris had had.

He nodded. "Apparently. She never mentioned her in the other life."

Just then, the front door opened and closed and two voices could be heard from the living room. One was definitely Alise's but the other Chris couldn't identify, although there was something faintly familiar about it. The door to the kitchen then opened and Alise stepped inside with someone who made Chris's eyes widen and heart beat faster.

They were laughing at something but stopped when they came in. Chris couldn't even begin to register the person in front of him.

Alise smiled and began to make introductions. "Piper, Chris this is my sister-"

Before she could finish, Chris involuntarily whispered the name of the girl standing in front of him.

"Bianca."

**A/N:** Oh my god right? Well two exciting things happen in this chapter and I hope you guys liked every word of it! And never fret, I have already started the next chapter and it is safe and should be up within the next week. Again, reviews are lovely. I really want to know your reaction to this chapter and to the story in general. Speculations and recommendations are always welcome! Oh and we'll also see Alex's character in the next chapter, for those of you who like her. Thanks for reading! 3


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here is the new chapter! I hope all of you liked the last one and are on the edge of your seats to find out what happens next! I've also been working really hard to get things as accurate as possible, so I hope you guys appreciate the little geeky, obsessive things. All your comments are awesome. If you guys want to be a part of the story, like Alex , then just leave a comment with a description of yourself and what you want to be (good/evil, etc.) and I'll try my hardest to put you in. Comments with things you want to happen are always welcome too. This story is as much yours as much as it is mine and I love writing for you guys! Enjoy!

I've always wanted to do this!!

_Previously on Keep On Keepin' On: _

_Alise smiled and began to make introductions. "Piper, Chris this is my sister-"_

_Before she could finish, Chris involuntarily whispered the name of the girl standing in front of him. _

"_Bianca."_

Alise looked from Chris to her sister with raised eyebrows. Finally, she settled her gaze on Chris.

"Do you know each other?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," Chris replied without thinking just as Bianca answered with "No."

Alise frowned. "What's going on?" she asked staring at her sister.

Bianca looked just as confused as Alise. "I have no idea. I've never met any of the Charmed ones before. Although," she said turning towards Piper and giving her a big smile, "it's really an honor to meet you. I mean, when Alise told me that she was working for you I didn't believe her but…wow. I'm babbling now sorry."

Piper gave Bianca somewhat of a forced smile. "It's nice to meet you too…Bianca. Alise never mentioned she had a sister before."

Bianca laughed and nudged her sister. "Of course she hasn't."

But Alise wasn't paying any attention. Instead she was staring at Chris, who was blatantly staring at her sister with an intense look she couldn't place.

"Chris," she said lowly, taking a step towards him. It wasn't until she was a foot from him that he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her.

"How do you know Bianca?" she asked,

Chris stood there, silent. He honestly didn't know how to respond. The shock of seeing his ex-fiancé, the woman who he could remember being in love with, the woman who had killed the woman he _was_ in love with, was just too great. And not even just seeing her, but finding out that they had been, no, _were_ sisters rendered him speechless. He couldn't be more grateful when his mother walked next to him and spoke.

"You're a lawyer right?" Piper asked, her question directed at Bianca.

The young woman nodded vehemently, still in slight shock herself of being in the home of the Charmed Ones. "A divorce lawyer."

"That's where I've seen you before," Piper lied, but so well that no one but Chris picked up on it.

"I'm confused," Alise said.

Piper smiled at Alise. "Phoebe was doing an article on divorced couples and what went wrong with the relationship and she was looking up renown San Francisco divorce lawyers and Bianca was one of them."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Phoebe Halliwell was going to put me in one of her articles? Wow."

"I've never read anything on Bianca in Phoebe's column before," Alise frowned. This day was just getting weird.

Piper laughed nervously. "Well the article never got published. Editors thought it was too…depressing."

"True. My line of work isn't always good," Bianca said, her cheeks stained with her embarrassment from her excitement.

"I know," Chris whispered, the first thing since Alise and her sister had walked in.

Alise turned her boyfriend oddly. "Are you ok?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm. A flash of hurt crossed her face when Chris pulled away from her touch.

Alise took a step back, her hand dropping to her side. "I…Bianca and I are going to go. I just wanted to bring the groceries. And don't worry, I already called the Brown's and got all the preferences they have for Wednesday. And I also made the blinis for tonight and they're in the fridge. Um…yeah," she said, keeping her eyes on anything but Chris. She couldn't help but feel rejected when he moved away from her.

Piper looked at her young employee and felt slight guilt and sympathy for her. She pulled Alise into a hug.

"Thank you," Piper said, pulling away. "You didn't have to do all of that by yourself."

Alise should her head. "It's fine. Just doing my job."

"Alise, you know that you're more-" Piper began but Alise cut her off.

"Really, Piper it's ok," she said. For some reason she didn't want to here the end of what Piper had to say. She didn't particularly feel like she was more than just an employee. She felt like she did those first few days when Chris would avoid her at all costs. She understood why he acted that way before, but she didn't understand now.

She grabbed Bianca's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Bye. It really was great meeting you," Bianca said, walking out.

Before Alise followed suit, she turned around and looked at Chris. She opened her mouth to say something, but seeing that same glossy look on his face from earlier, she stayed silent, the hurt returning afresh.

It wasn't until after Alise left that Piper turned to her son and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, at first lightly and then tighter as he thought about what just happened.

Piper pulled away. "We need to talk about this."

Chris sighed but nodded at the same time. "I know. I just…mom…I…Do you think we should go tell Dad right now?"

Piper nodded. "Yes. But that's not what I'm talking about Chris. By we I mean us _and_ Alise."

Chris started to vigorously shake his head. "No. No no no no no. Mom no."

Piper sighed. "She has to know Chris. Did you see the look on her face when she left or were you too busy staring at Bianca."

Chris felt like he just got slapped. "What? You don't…you don't even know what that was like for me. To see her and…and know that…and god I can't do this right now," he said angrily.

Before Piper could say anything, he orbed away. Piper sighed again. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Chris was feeling right now but she did recognize the look of complete confusion and rejection earlier on Alise's face.

*

Later that night, after having dropped Bianca off at her own apartment, Alise drove over to Alex's apartment. It was nine thirty, which was on the borderline being too late to visit someone. But knowing Alex, she was probably up doing some work or another. Alise walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. She could hear sound behind the door and a few minutes later, it opened to reveal Alex in sleeping garb, something that greatly surprised Alise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked quickly, standing in Alise's way of getting in the apartment.

"I wanted to talk," Alise said.

"Well there's always the phone. I mean you could just call later like tomorrow and we can talk for hours or days even," Alex said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Kind of too important for the phone Lex. What's going on?" Alise looked at her friend more closely. "And why is your shirt inside out and backwards?" Alex just stood there awkwardly. Then, it finally dawned on Alise. "Are you fucking kidding me? Great, I just have the best timing. Where's HJ?"

Alex smiled. "In the back…waiting. So could you…you know…go."

Alise rolled her eyes and pushed through her friend, going into the apartment and into the kitchen. Alex groaned, closed the door and followed to find Alise sitting on the counter.

"I meant go the other way," Alex said.

"Bianca's back," Alise said, ignoring Alex.

"Really? Just what we need, another bitch in San Francisco."

Alise glared at her. "Stop it."

"Did she ask you to go get her?" Alex asked.

Alise nodded. "Her car is in the shop. What else was I supposed to do? Make her take a cab? Do you know how expensive those things are?"

Alex shrugged. "It's not like she doesn't have the money Alise. She just wants to start running every part of your life. Again."

"It was a ride from the airport Alex geez. Can we stop talking about her," Alise said, frustrated.

"Hey, you brought the bitch up," Alex said, shrugging.

"Alex," Alise warned.

"Whatever."

"I came here to talk about Chris," Alise said after a few moments of silence. "I brought Bianca to the manor and-"

"Are you stupid Alise?" Alex exclaimed.

Alise looked at her confused. "What?"

"Don't do that. Don't bring her to the manor and don't let her meet Chris. You know her, she'll just try to sink her claws into any of the Halliwell boys and-"

"First of all, Wyatt's married. Second-" Alise began but Alex cut her off.

"Last year, Johnny Marcks," Alex said.

"She was his divorce lawyer!" Alise exclaimed angrily.

"And why do you think that is?' Alex said back, just as nastily.

"I didn't come here for you to talk bad about my sister," Alise said, hopping off the counter.

"Well then talk about something else because I can't help it if you're the only one who doesn't see her for what she really is which is evil and-" Alex began.

"I'm leaving," Alise said, glaring at her friend and walking out of the kitchen.

Alex sighed. "Lise, wait. I'll stop. What happened with Chris?" she asked. They both sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what happened," Alise said.

"I do," Alex muttered.

"Will you shut up and let me talk! Geez" Alise practically yelled.

"Ok ok. Lips are sealed," Alex said.

"Anyway," Alise said, rolling her eyes. "We were fine this morning. And definitely fine last night." Alex smirked at that but Alise continued, ignoring her. "But when I got back today after picking Bianca up it was like something changed. He flinched when I touched him and I…I don't know. He had this look in his eyes like he was seeing…I don't know what."

"Like he was seeing Bianca?"

Alise glared again. "You are really not helping my self-esteem right now. And no, not Bianca. I mean he was staring at her but the look was like he was remembering something really bad…god I just wish I understood what's going on in that head of his. He's always thinking and worrying about things that he shouldn't need to worry about."

"He's a Halliwell, what do you expect?" Alise just shrugged. "Look, I don't know what he was thinking either obviously. But what I do know is that if you want to know you can do either do one of two things."

"Which are?"

"Well one, you can use your power to sense what he's feeling."

"Out of the question of course. I...no. No."

"And I knew you'd say that which is why we have option two: ask him what's wrong."

"But he won't tell me."

"Have you asked?"

"Not recently no."

"You can't reject the option if you haven't tried it."

Alise was about to respond when her cell rang. Hoping that it was Chris, she took it from her pocket and looked at the number.

"It's the wicked witch isn't it?" Alex asked.

Alise stared at the picture of her sister. "She probably just wants to go out to."

Alex sighed. "Alise, ignore it and go talk to Chris."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"Lex, I can't just ditch her like that."

"Did you two have plans?"

"No but-"

"Again, but nothing. She's doing it again Alise. She doesn't care if you have plans or not because she knows that you'll drop everything and do what she wants."

"Way to make me sound like I have no fucking backbone," Alise said, as her phone stopped ringing.

"That's because when she's around you don't!" Alex exclaimed in frustration.

Alise stood up in anger as her phone started to ring again. "You're just the dandiest friend now aren't you," Alise said sarcastically as she picked up the phone.

"Close it," Alex warned.

"Hey B. No, I'm not doing anything important," at this she glared at Alex. "You know I hate that place…I know…yeah…but…ok fine fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." Alise hung up the phone. Alex was giving her an 'I told you so' look. "She's my sister!"

"I know that."

"I just want to make her happy," Alise said quietly.

Alex sighed. "Lise, I know that too. But you always forget about making _you_ happy." A few minutes of silence passed.

"I'm going to go. HJ is probably dying by now," Alise said with a small sad smile.

Alex stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Good luck with Chris ok. Call me if anything happens." Alise nodded, hugging her friend tightly. She pulled away after a while and walked to the door, opening.

"And Alise," Alex said. The other woman turned around, silently asking 'what'. "Remember what I said." Alise paused before nodding. She then closed the door behind her.

She hesitated for a second once she was at her car. Everything Alex had said was true and she knew it. Bianca always did have a tendency to be bossy and try to run her life but it wasn't a negative thing. Sure, sometimes it did get frustrating but she was just playing the role of big sister. Alise sighed but got in the car anyway.

**A/N:** I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. I felt like I could go on and on and on and on and…ok you guys get it. But honestly, I'm really excited because I know where I'm going with this and what's going to happen finally. So writer's block no more. Please tell me what you think about what's happening so far. I personally am pissed off at both Alise and Chris for not communicating but I guess that's my fault ;) Also, don't forget that if you want to be in the story you have to review with your info. The next update probably won't be as speedy as this since I'm going home for vacation (I'm a boarding student) and I don't have Internet at home. But don't worry, it'll only be a couple of weeks and I'll be taking that time to write A LOT. Ok, I'm done babbling. Just remember to review you guys! Oh and one more thing…

Who misses Wyatt? ;) Haha.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks bunches for those who commented! I hope all of you had a super sweet super awesome super mega holiday. I watched a bunch of cheesy holiday movies (Hallmark channel rocks ) and watched a ton of Charmed (cuz that's what I do lol). And for all of you guys, I wrote a lot so this chapter is your Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate present. This is for **SilverLight05**! I hope you guys enjoy.

"You're joking right? That's insane!"

Chris glared at Wyatt. "No I'm not joking you idiot. Why the hell would I joke about something like that?"

"Chris," Piper said in a chastising voice. Chris sighed angrily and stood up ready to leave. "Sit down," she said in a voice only a mother could have. Chris hesitated for a second but sat down anyway.

"You told Alise about the other life right?" Paige asked. Chris nodded, glaring at nothing in particular. "Well did you tell her who killed her?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know. I might have mentioned Bianca's name."

"Well maybe she'll figure it out," Paige said.

Chris couldn't contain his anger anymore. "Are you kidding me? Of course she's not going to fucking figure it out. Do you know how many Bianca's there are out there? She probably didn't even register the fact that the person who killed her was named Bianca; she was probably focused on the fact that someone killed her! She would never believe for a second that her own sister would kill her ok. She's too good to believe that! Even back then when she was supposed to be evil she wouldn't admit it. Even when she was dying she was defending Bianca," Chris screamed.

Everyone was silent after his rant. After a minute, Phoebe was the one to speak. "What are we going to do then?"

"There's nothing we can't do," Wyatt said.

"We can't tell her," Chris whispered. "I…we can't."

"Everything's different now. You changed that past Chris. For all we know Bianca could be truly good," Leo said.

"It doesn't matter Dad. Seeing them together, you don't know what that feels like. I'm…scared."

"Of what?" Piper asked, taking Chris's hand.

Chris sighed. "I don't know. Two things really. That Alise is in fact going to figure it out, think that I'm lying and leave me or that the old Bianca is going to come back and…"

"And hurt Alise again?" Phoebe finished. Chris nodded. "Oh sweety." Phoebe walked to her nephew and hugged him. He weakly hugged back then pulled away.

"You still need to talk to her though Chris," Piper said.

"Mom-" he started.

"You don't have to tell her about any of this. She just needs to hear an explanation as to why you were acting so cold to her yesterday."

"I don't think I can right now."

"You love her right?"

"Of course," Chris said, adamantly.

"Well how is she going to still know that you love her after yesterday? You have to talk to her and tell her something," Piper reasoned.

Chris sighed but nodded nonetheless. "I'll talk to her. Is she coming in today?"

Piper shook her head. "She's at Quake today."

"I'll go see her during lunch," he said.

"Chris," Phoebe said. Chris turned towards her. "You can't mention anything about Bianca, past or present, nothing. At the stage you're at in your relationship, her bond with her sister is probably stronger than the bond she has with you. If she had to choose, I just…I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect her from something she doesn't need to be protected from," Phoebe said.

Chris was silent for a few minutes. Phoebe's words were blunt but true. And his dad was right too. He didn't know Bianca in this life. He didn't know the type of relationship she and Alise had as sisters. In fact, he didn't know much of anything about Alise's life at all. All he knew was that he loved her and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

*

A low chuckle echoed throughout the small darkly lit dungeon.

"Oh it's like taking," Barbas paused, taking in an exaggerated breath, "sweet sweet candy from a baby."

"How so?" a deep voice asked from behind the demon.

"He just admitted his deepest fear. I don't have to dig and dig and dig as hard as I would have to. He's a tough cookie that Halliwell," Barbas said, leaving the pool whose seer they had killed a few hours earlier.

The demon, Cal, growled his distaste for Chris evident. "Tough? His deepest fear is having his brother turn evil and the world going back to the way history says it was."

Barbas gave a laugh, one that was unique to him, and looked at the young man next to him. "You young adrenaline induced demons are so…naïve. That is not Chris Halliwell's deepest fear."

"Then what is?"

"Her death," Barbas said pointing at the pool where the image of Alise pouring cream into a bowl, sighing. "There is a large misconception that hate is the opposite of love but it is not. Fear of losing that love is the opposite of love."

"I tried that already. It didn't have the right effect; he didn't come after me," Cal hissed.

"Ah ah. But then you didn't have," he motioned to himself graciously, "yours truly."

"What are you going to do?" Cal asked.

Barbas smiled. "What I do best."

*

Alise sighed as she whisked some cream into whipped cream absentmindedly. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. She had called Piper earlier and asked if she could work at Quake instead of the manor that day. She didn't want to risk rejection again if Chris was there. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice that someone had come up beside her.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Alise, startled, turned around quickly, almost dropping her whisk. "God, you scared me," she said.

The girl beside her laughed nervously. "Sorry. You just looked out of it. And you've been whisking for twenty minutes," the girl said. Alise smiled sadly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Priscilla."

"Well you don't seem it."

"And why is that?"

"Well first of all, you're here," her friend said.

"The love in the room is suffocating," Alise said, her tone full of sarcasm.

"I'm serious. You're never here ever. You're always at the manor doing catering and other…stuff…and or people," she finished quickly.

Alise gasped at her friend and hit her in the shoulder. "My relationship has nothing to do with my job ok," she said.

"Sure," Priscilla said but in a way that Alise knew she was joking. "But in all honesty, why are you here?"

Alise shrugged. "I needed a change of scenery I guess."

"Fair enough. I heard Bianca's back in town."

"News sure travels fast."

"Alex called me last night," Priscilla said, grabbing a bowl from the counter and a large bar of dark chocolate. She began breaking pieces of the chocolate into the bowl.

Alise glared. "Did she now?"

"Yup, she did," Priscilla said, slipping a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"The both of you are getting on my nerves. Does no one think that I can control my own life? I'm not a teen with low self-esteem anymore. I don't' need my sisters constant approval."

"I'm not saying that you do Lise. It's just that Bianca has this way of controlling you and-"

"God fucking damn it no she doesn't!" Alise yelled, her frustration getting the best of her.

Priscilla immediately backed down, going silent and continuing to break apart the chocolate.

Alise let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just tired of everyone-" Alise went silent as she saw the same demon from before shimmer into the room. "Get down!" she yelled at Priscilla, pulling her down behind the counter with her.

'I just want to talk Annalise," the demon said. Alise cringed at the use of her name.

"Do you know him?" Priscilla whispered.

Alise shook her head. "Not really, no. Look, we're going to go around until we face the door. I'm going to distract him. You run as soon as we're in front of the door ok?"

Priscilla shook her head no. "I'm not going without you!"

"Yes you are!" Alise hissed.

"I didn't bring any friends, I promise," he said again, chuckling.

"What do you want from me?" Alise yelled.

"Oh I don't want anything from you," the demon said, his voice sounding closer and closer.

Alise pulled Priscilla around the other side of the island.

"What do you want from Chris?" Alise asked yelling his name. Priscilla gave her a confused look, which Alise ignored. Just as they rounded the corner that faced the door, Priscilla let out a scream. Alise looked up abruptly to see the smirking form of demon shimmering in front of them.

"Revenge," he hissed, grabbing her arm and quickly shimmering out before Alise had any time to react.

*

Chris was in his room, getting ready to leave after having changed his shirt. His mind was still on what his aunt had said earlier. He couldn't help but wonder who Alise would choose if she had to. Him or Bianca? It would be cruel to make her choose in the first place but he couldn't help it help think about it. Just as he got ready to orb, the door to his room burst open and in stumbled a bloody Alise. She had a hand clutched to her stomach and she was whimpering.

"Alise!" he exclaimed, grabbing her just before she fell to the ground. "What the hell happened?"

She didn't respond but instead removed the hand from her stomach to show the large red stain spreading all over her white shirt.

Chris's eyes widened, fear coursing through his body. "Who did this?" he asked, pulling her body closer to his. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the door to the room slammed against the wall. Both of their eyes darted to the entryway. Chris felt sick to his stomach. There stood a leather clad Bianca who also had blood all over her but Chris knew that it wasn't hers.

"You bitch!" Bianca yelled.

Alise pulled away from Chris and struggled to her feet.

"Please Bianca, stop," she whimpered, one hand on her stomach wound and one in front of her in surrender.

Bianca just glared at her before smirking. "Please Bianca, stop," she mimicked. "Should have thought about that before you fucked my fiancé!" she yelled, forming a fireball.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're sisters; I would never do that to you," Alise cried, tears running down her face.

"Bull shit!" Bianca yelled, hurling the fireball at her.

Chris was able to push her out of the way just in time. Bianca rounded on him and lifted her hand, throwing him across the room, using a power he didn't know she had. He hit the wall with a thud, a sharp pain running down his head and spine.

Alise struggled to her feet to plead with her sister once again. "Leave him out of this B. Please stop it. You're a good person I know you are. Please stop. I love you sis please." Bianca threw another fireball at her causing Alise to cry out.

Chris tried to get up and get to her. "Alise use you're power! Do it!"

"Bianca please!" Alise whimpered, ignoring Chris. Bianca sent another fireball, this hitting Alise in the leg. "Please," she cried.

"Alise use your power!" Chris yelled as he was thrown against the wall again. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Bianca walk up to Alise, hatred in her eyes. She lifted the crying woman using her powers.

"Please," Alise whispered again, hope still in her eyes.

"I hate you," Bianca ground out and before Chris could get out another word, she plunged her fist into Alise's stomach.

Chris let out a scream, realizing for the first time that there were tears streaming down his face. He watched Bianca pull the power and life out of Alise. He continued to sob until Bianca pulled her bloody fist out and Alise's lifeless body fell to the ground. His head was spinning, the only image in his head being that of Alise struggling for breath, dying. He was so far out of it that he didn't notice that the two women had vanished, along with the blood and mess. He sat there, reliving the horror of seeing the love of his life die again. He didn't know how long he sat there, unable to move.

He didn't know how long after but it was only when he sensed his name being called that he was able to function again but only because the voice calling him was one he thought he would never hear again. A glimmer of hope coursed through him as he stood up. She couldn't be dead. Even though that had felt so real he had to have been imagining things.

"Alise," he whispered before orbing, leaving the room empty except for the low laughter coming from none other than the fear manipulating demon himself.

When Chris entered the kitchen at Quake, the only thing he found was a crying Priscilla.

Her eyes widened when she saw Chris. "He just shimmered out of nowhere and took her. I don't-" Priscilla stammered but Chris cut her off.

"Where's Alise?!" he practically yelled.

"A demon came and took her. God I should have done something! Why didn't I do something? I'm such an idiot! I…oh god," Priscilla said, tears running down her face.

Chris grabbed her by the shoulders and shook. "Who took her?"

"A guy. He had these tattoos on him and-" Priscilla rambled on, describing minute details about him.

Chris froze. "Did he have an amulet around his neck?" Priscilla nodded. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, letting go of the Priscilla.

"What is it?" she asked. But Chris was already gone, having orbed back to the manner to create the potion he knew he needed.

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this chapter. All I know is that I didn't know where to end it so I chose this place. Now…for some important talk.

I only got four comments for the last chapter. I hope I get more comments for this one! I'm working really hard to get them to you guys fast and I already have the next chapter done. Not to hold it hostage or anything…just kidding of course, it will be up in a few days. But I really want to know what you guys think. Basically, let me know that all of you are alive! So to encourage your alive-ness, here is some food for thought.

_What is your favorite non-Charmed tv show and what's so great about it?_

Mine are in this order:

Prison Break: I LOVE Wentworth Miller. He's incredibly smart and talented. And contrary to popular belief, it's not just about breaking out of prison. It does have a pretty intricate plot that you have to stick to to understand…and did I mention Wentworth Miller?

Supernatural: Jensen Ackles. Enough said. But really, awesomely creative show that takes mythical characters (and Jensen Ackles hotness) to a new level.

Heroes: I can't keep away. I'll complain about how the plot is going to shit but I can't keep away.

House: I LOVE Hugh Laurie and his frikken hilarious character Dr. House. Amazing show.

True Blood: Vampires for real. But it's Bill's fangs that keep me coming back for more. And basically the soft core porn lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Let's be real, I've gone longer without updating right? But really, sorry! I've been really busy with school. I'm on break so hopefully I'll get in two to three more updates.

A loud bang echoed throughout the attic, causing Chris to curse and throw down the rest of the mandrake root in anger which caused an even louder bang to sound. A few seconds later, the door burst open and in ran Piper.

Piper's eyes widened when she saw the smoke. "Sweetie what happened?" she asked, concerned.

Chris sighed in anger and flipped to another page in the back of the book of shadows where a bunch of homemade potions were written. "I can't remember it!" he practically growled.

"Can't remember what?" Piper questioned, staring at her son with worry. He didn't look like his usual self. In fact, he looked more like the Chris that had traveled to the past more than twenty years earlier, so agitated and worried.

"The potion to vanquish Cal. It's on the tip of my tongue and I can't remember it! I thought it would be in the back of the book since I wrote it there after I vanquished him before but now it's not there and I don't know what the hell happened to it! Did you or one of the sisters rip it out?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"I or one of the sisters? You mean I, your mother, or one of your aunts?" Piper asked, slightly frustrated herself that Chris was reverting back into the troubled man she remembered from so long ago.

"Whatever! I don't have time to argue ok. Did you rip it out or not?"

Piper glared at her son. "First, no, I did not rip it out nor did any one of my 'sisters'. Second, you can't find it in the book because you never wrote it there because you never vanquished Cal," Piper said, he last part more gently than the rest.

"Yes I did! The asshole just found some way back!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, no you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Chris!" Piper said sternly. He turned to her with a face that almost broke her heart before wiping his face with one hand.

"I..." he said, but just ended up trailing off in what Piper could see was shame. This was the first time that he had forgotten that he was in this life instead of the other one – the first time he had confused memories.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and walking back to the book. "We'll figure something out. Why are you making this potion? It's not about last week is it?" she asked, dumping the contents of the bowl.

Chris sighed. "He has her," he whispered.

"What?!"

"I went to Quake after earlier and all I found was Priscilla crying and she told me that a demon attacked and took Alise,"

"Oh God. Why didn't Priscilla call to tell me this? Why didn't you tell me about this as soon as you got back!" Piper exclaimed, slightly angry.

"Because I thought I could handle it instead of screwing it up and being too late like last time!" Chris yelled, more at himself than at his mother.

Piper took a deep breath. "It's ok. It's ok. We are going to get her back. You just need to take a deep breath and focus."

"I can't focus when for all I know she could be hurt or…or worse!" Chris said, sighing in frustration.

"She's fine. This demon clearly wants to get a rise out of you Chris. I have a feeling that he's using her as bait to get to you and you're going to fall right into his trap if you don't stop acting so worried." When Chris didn't say anything, Piper continued. "What kind of demon is he?" she asked.

"He's a warlock."

Piper nodded as she began to mix a strong potion.

"I can't lose her again," Chris whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Piper sighed. "You won't sweetie."

"Promise?" Chris asked.

Piper turned to her son and felt her heart melt a little bit. Chris's eyes were slightly glossed over with worry, unshed tears, and raw emotion. Her son looked so vulnerable in that moment that it reminded Piper of when he was young and she found him sitting beside the book of shadows. Piper had asked her son what was wrong and he had turned to her with this exact look on his face and asked her if all these demons were real and if they hurt people. She had sighed and sat beside little Chris and told him that they were real. Piper herself started to cry when Chris had asked her whether or not they were going to hurt him. He had then wrapped his small arms around his mother, rested his head on her shoulder, and said "I won't let them hurt anybody mom. Not Wyatt or aunt Paige or aunt Phoebe or Dad or you or anybody. I promise I won't."

Piper blinked back the tears in her eyes after remembering this memory. She nodded her head and pulled Chris into a tight hug. "I promise Chris."

*

"Did he buy it?" Cal asked.

"Buy it?" a second voice drawled. "Well of course he did. It was done by the best."

"So now what?"

Barbas let out a tut of disapproval. "The young bloods are always so eager. You never think about the…grand scheme of things. Everything that is done is done with great importance and must be executed at the right time."

"So what do we do?"

"We do…nothing. Now Chris Halliwell is all shook up. He'll be angry and confused and most importantly, messy. He'll come after you."

"That wasn't the plan!" Cal yelled out.

"Well maybe if you would let me elaborate before you interrupt. He'll come after you and but he'll want to go after the phoenix also."

"And?"

"He's already very on guard about the sister. He thinks her to be the same person from the past life. Oh you should have seen his face after I was done with him." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Perfection."

"I'm not following."

"Of course you aren't. He's going to find you and you are going to lead him to the phoenix so that he thinks that the two of you are working together just like in the past life."

"How does this lead to the Halliwell's death?"

"Imagine the anger of sleeping beauty after she finds out that her dear lover has killed her sister. Imagine her anger, her revenge."

"You think she'd actually kill him?"

"Of course not! But, let's say, she happens to turn evil, and he has no choice but to kill her. It would destroy him in the sweetest kind of way."

"And the rest of the Halliwells?"

"It's like the domino effect. One falls and the rest follow." Barbas's lips twisted into a sly smirk. "And we'll be the ones to push that first piece down."

*

Alise groaned. Someone was shaking her none to gently. Her eyes struggled to open and when they did she wished she had never put in the effort in the first place. Standing in front of her was the demon that had taken her. She looked around and saw that she was in a cage in a dungeon.

"A dungeon? Really? It's so medieval of you," she said, glaring at the demon.

"Shut up and get up," Cal growled.

"It's actually get up, stand up. The least you could do is give Bob Marley justice. Do demons even listen to music?" she asked, not moving from her position on the ground.

He reached down and pulled her up roughly by the elbow.

"You talk to much," he hissed, pushing her against he side of the cage. He threw the bottle of water he was holding on the floor and walked out of the cage again.

"Oh you haven't heard anything yet. I mean, you should just let me go now because believe me, you really don't want to get me started," she said, glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest. She kicked the water bottle as far away from her as possible.

"I could always carve out your vocal cords," Cal said, a sickening smirk on his face.

Alise glared again but she up and sighed. Half an hour later, there was a shimmer and an older man with white hair appeared.

He turned to her with a twisted smile. "You're up!"

"Who are you?" Alise asked, not liking the way he was staring at her.

"You're worst fear," he answered.

"How original of you," Alise said, rolling her eyes.

The man chuckled before walking over to Cal. They immediately started whispering.

*

"The sister is at her job at the law firm. Your job is to simply shimmer around and let the Halliwell follow you. He's setting up to scry for you now. Lead him around but don't let him catch you until you get to the law firm!"

"I'm just supposed to let him catch me? Are you out of your mind!" Cal hissed.

"He'll be so distracted once he gets there – so overwhelmed – and then that's when you can shimmer out."

"How's chatterbox over there going –" Cal started but was interrupted when Barbas held up a hand.

"I'll take care of her. Now go!"

Cal nodded and shimmered away.

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this at all. I feel like its kind of confusing but it's supposed to be episode like – quick scene switches. The story will only be like this for the next couple of chapters. The next one will explain what happens with both of them. Please message me if you have any speculations or if you are confused. The more comments, the faster the updates (I promise!).


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hopefully this is not as confusing as the last!! The scenes are really quick for most of the chapter but it's necessary until the end!

Chris watched as the small crystal circled around the map before finally pulling itself to a spot and hitting the table with a thump.

"Where is it?" his aunt Paige, who had arrived about an hour earlier, asked.

The crystal moved to a different spot and than again and again.

Chris sighed in annoyance. "He's surfaced but he's not staying still. I'm going to follow his shimmer," Chris said, dropping the string holding the crystal.

"Take this," Piper said, handing him two bottled potions. "Call if anything happens and Paige will orb us there ok?" Chris nodded, pocketing the bottles before orbing out of the manor.

*

Alise stared out into the empty dungeon. Cal had left a while ago. Barbas had disappeared also but not before giving her a sickly grin. She had tried calling out to Chris or Wyatt or anyone really but gave up after her throat started to hurt. Just as she was about to close her eyes and do the only thing she could do – sleep – she heard the strangest sound. She heard a child's laughter. Alise's head shot up to see a toddler, no older than three, run into the dungeon giggling softly. He stopped a foot from the cage she was in.

"Hey little guy. What are you doing here all by yourself?" she said softly, confused.

The child said nothing but instead waddled closer to the cage.

"Where's your mommy huh?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

The little boy shrugged his tiny shoulders and put his tiny hand in the palm of Alise's.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, stroking her thumb over his soft skin.

The little boy giggled again and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Alise quickly let go of the toddler's hand and crawled to the back of the cage in shock. The little boy continued to laugh, his now completely black eyes holding an innocent gloss.

*

Chris was panting as he hid behind a dumpster. Just as he was about to come out and throw one of the potions in his pocket at the demon frantically looking around him, Cal once again shimmered out.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled out in anger as he orbed out again.

This time, he landed in a fancy looking building. Chris looked around him to see a bunch of finely dressed people and knew he had to be in some kind of firm. Cal shimmered once again and Chris followed, this time landing in an actual office. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw the one person that made his heart beat faster and his stomach turn at the same time.

*

Barbas could barely contain his glee as he watched Alise crawl backwards until she hit the back of the cage. He never thought he would actually have to steal a baby – even if he was a demon – but it was absolutely necessary for his plan; illusions wouldn't cut it this time.

He made himself invisible and shimmered into the cage, crouching down next to Alise. He could practically taste the fear and surprise rolling off of Alise.

"Would you look at him. So cute and so…innocent," Barbas whispered into Alise's ear, watching her shrink even more.

"He's just a small innocent boy born into the wrong side. It's not his fault really. He doesn't know what he was born into; he doesn't know the difference between wrong and right, evil and good," Barbas said.

"It's not his fault," Alise whispered, her expression softening.

"You can feel it Alise," Barbas said, slowly following as Alise inched closer to the still giggling toddler. "You can feel it. His innocence, his purity, is slowly suffocating. It's being squeezed and squeezed and squeezed by evil."

"No," Alise whispered, pain etching itself on her face.

"It could happen to anyone Alise! That little boy could be anyone. What if it was little Matthew, Wyatt's beautiful baby boy. So easily corrupt. Or what if it was your own son Alise. You've dreamt about it, I know you have. His big green eyes looking back at you, a perfect copy of Chris's own." Alise blinked, her eyes watering slightly. "Think of the life he's going to live if he has this evil inside of him. It would be horrible."

"No," Alise whispered again, watching the little boy stick his hand between the bars of the cage and hold it out to her.

Barbas waited a few seconds before leaning in close. "You can fix this," he whispered. He said nothing more as he watched Alise ponder over his words.

"How?" she whispered.

"You know how. Take his hand, and just pull the evil out," Barbas said.

"I…I can't," Alise whispered, shaking her head.

"Yes you can. Think about the life he could have Alise. Think of how good he could be," Barbas urged. "Just take his hand."

Alise hesitated for a while but when the little boy stretched a little and wiggled his fingers, whimpering a little, she reached out her own and grasped his tiny one. Her eyes closed with the sudden influx of emotion and the little boy began to cry. Barbas watched, satisfaction coursing through him. Half a minute went by before Alise unclenched her eyes and let go of the toddler's hand. They widened when she saw the black orbs floating on top of her hand. She had never used her power that way before; she didn't know what to do but she was definitely scared. The little boy had stopped crying but was still sniffling.

"What do I do with it," Alise whispered, still staring at the orbs. She was holding onto dark magic, to evil. "Where do I put it?"

"The only place you can," Barbas whispered.

Alise's hand started to shake as those mysterious words sunk in. You can't just take something from someone and make it disappear. It has to find a new, living and compatible host. You had to make sacrifices; she would be saving this little boy by doing this. She took a deep breath before placing her hand over her chest and literally gasping for breath as everything inside of her seemed to be squeezed and tugged and pulled. Every good part of her was ripped out and replaced with something far darker.

Barbas's laghter rang out as he made himself visible, seeming to further choke Alise as she stared up at him in horror.

"You," she struggled to whisper.

"Little ole me," Barbas said, smiling in victory. He watched as Alise clenched her eyes and then quickly open them again, only this time, they were pitch black. She turned to Barbas and held out her hand, an energy ball forming.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Alise asked. She was still herself but it was as though everything had been reversed. The good had simply turned to bad. She wasn't worried about the baby that was standing only a few feet away but instead on getting revenge on the demon before her for manipulating her.

"Well first of all because you can't," Barbas said folding his arms cockily.

Alise looked down at the energy ball in her hand and then again at Barbas before quickly flinging at him. The ball hit him in the shoulder. The wound stung but did Barbas little damage. He laughed. Alise ignored the sound of the little boy crying and used her other powers. Barbas's laughter died as he felt the pain increase and increase.

"You feel that? I might not be able to kill you with these pathetic demon powers, but those along with my own…well, lets just say that I can definitely kill you then," Alise said watching as Barbas crumpled to the ground.

"Where are his parents?" Alise asked, nodding to the crying boy. When Barbas said nothing, she increased the pain. "I know you brought him here for your stupid little game. Where are his parents?"

Barbas gasped out in pain and then an idea formed in his mind. "I'll…I'll….take….take you…to them."

Alise looked him over in distrust. She used her power to make him feel more pain, so much that his body physically couldn't handle it and was almost about to give up. She did this only for a few seconds however and then let him go.

"Don't cross me," she hissed. She picked up the crying boy and rubbed his back. He quickly settled down.

Barbas gasped for breath. "Follow me," he said before shimmering away, Alise close behind him.

*

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Bianca asked, confusion lacing her words.

Chris finally allowed himself to breathe. His eyes darted to Cal, who was standing next to Bianca's desk. He couldn't believe this. It was happening again.

When Chris said nothing, Bianca turned to the stranger by her desk. "Who are you?" she asked, immediately on guard because of his demon like clothing.

That snapped Chris out of his trance. "Don't play stupid Bianca. How could you do this to Alise again? Your own fucking sister!" He yelled.

"What? How dare you come into my office and accuse me of anything? I don't even know what you're talking about. I would never hurt Alise," Bianca said, outrage replacing the confusion she felt.

"I'm not fucking stupid Bianca. I will not let you hurt her again!" Chris screamed as he pulled out one of the potions from his pocket. He had intended to use them on Cal but he did have two. He knew that he should probably call his mom or aunts but his head was practically spinning. He lifted the potion high.

"What the hell are you doing?" an angry voice asked. Chris's heart swelled as he spun around. The potion slipped from his hand and hit the ground, a loud bang echoing. His eyes widened as he saw Alise standing there holding a child and Barbas standing next to her. He was completely and utterly confused now.

"Hold him," Alise spat, handing the child to Barbas. He looked at the small boy in disgust but when he felt his would throb, he quickly reached out and grabbed the boy, trying to hold it as far from him as possible while still holding him.

Alise turned back to Chris. "I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing?" Alise hissed at Chris.

Chris snapped out of whatever was keeping him from moving or talking. He took a step towards Alise and wrapped his arms around her, sighing in relief.

"You're ok," he said, hugging her tighter.

She quickly pushed him away in disgust. "You were going to kill me sister," Alise said, glaring at the confused Chris.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I…I…Alise what's going on? Are you ok?" Chris was getting a headache just trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

Alise lifted her hand and produced an energy ball.

"What the fuck?" Chris and Bianca exclaimed simultaneously.

"You were going to kill my sister," Alise repeated, bouncing the ball in her hand. She then looked up at Chris, her eyes completely black. Without a second thought, Alise hurled the ball at Chris but he quickly orbed out before it hit him. Instead, it went right through him and hit Cal straight in the chest.

"You bitch!" the demon yelled as he formed a fireball of his own. He threw it at Alise but right before it hit her, the ball was redirected and hit Cal straight in the chest. A bottled potion soon followed as Cal literally went up in flames and then exploded.

Alise spun around to see Chris standing there, a pissed off look at his face. Before Alise could do anything, a loud cry was heard. All heads turned to see the little boy sitting on the ground with Barbas nowhere in sight. Alise went to move towards him but all of a sudden, the sound of orbing could be heard and Piper and Paige appeared. They bent down and placed magic rocks all around her, causing a cage to form. Chris's face fell and his heart twisted in pain as Alise angrily started to yell and throw energy balls at the cage.

"What the hell? Get me out of here! Let me out! Let me out! Chris please let me out! Please!! Let me the fuck out!" she yelled.

Chris bent down and picked up the little boy who was now sniffling.

"You want to explain why Alise is the one in there? And who this little guy is?" Piper asked softly, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder. She could see the pain it was causing him to see Alise trapped in there. Chris couldn't speak; it was as though his throat was swollen shut. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before a very confused and angry voice broke the silence.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?" Bianca asked, looking at each of the Halliwells in turn.

**A/N:** I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter – well Barbas's part at least. I love writing him and his 'skills'. Please tell me what you think!!! I really want these to be episode like and not just another boring filler-ish fanfiction. Is this what you guys expected? Any predictions for what's going to happen?? Those are always fun to read!!

To clear something up, I know that in the previous chapter it said that Cal was a warlock but I change that because it didn't fit. He's just a demon (which I don't know).

For some serious business, the future of this story looks like this: the rap up of this little event thing and then another major event and then the end. So I'm guessing around 8 chapters till the end. But the end of the story does not mean the end of me (I hope that's a good thing lol).

Again, if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
